The Chronicles of Wisdom
by Starteller794
Summary: What happens when one Titan is physically disabled? How will thier life change and can they still be a Titan? Will have OCs in it. NOT a BBxRae
1. Chapter 1: Tragedy Strikes

**Hello everyone! This is my first Fanfic for please no flames. You know I've never seen a fanfic about a tragedy like this one. (Of course you may not think it is a tragedy...) Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. They are property of DC comics.**

**The Chronicles of Wisdom**

Chapter 1: Tragedy Strikes 

A huge explosion rocked the crane suspended above the tall buildings. It cracked and strained to stay upright. The metal bent under its own weight. The beams snapped and began to fall.

A small skirmish had formed below the building. Four Slade-bots had surrounded a young heroine dressed in dark blue. It was Raven of the Teen Titans. She cast out a powerful blast of dark energy and destroyed two of the robots. The two other Slade-bots leapt away. Raven stood for a split second puzzled.

A loud echoing screech caused Raven to look up. The crane charged towards her. Raven screamed and tried to get out of the way. It was too late. The metal bars crushed the dark titan.

Beast boy heard Raven's scream, and whipped around just in time to see the titan crushed by the collapsing crane.

"Raven!" he cried out. Fighting through a hoard of Slade-bots, the green titan managed to reach the crane wreckage. He dug down into the metal. Finally he found his friend trapped beneath a huge silver beam. "Raven!" BB cried out he dug faster, trying to get her free.

All Raven could see was darkness. The crashing of the crane echoed in her ears. Unearthly pain shot up her back and spread to her arms and legs. She couldn't breathe. Suddenly blinding light entered her vision, blocked only by a semi familiar face.

"Raven!" the green person said. He dug more at the strange metallic things surrounding the heroine. Finally he dislodged the beam that kept Raven trapped. The girl felt him grab her arm, and put it over his shoulder. Raven was barely aware that she was out of the wreckage and on the ground facing the sky. The unearthly pain surged through her body. It hurt to breathe.

Beast Boy looked down at Raven. She was bleeding heavily from a gash on her forehead. One of her arms was bloody and in an impossible position. He asked an obvious question. "Are you ok? Say something!"

Raven stared up at the green person. His mouth moved but she couldn't hear him. The unbearable pain seemed to block everything. Her vision became feathered in black and slowly she slipped into the sweet embrace of the Abyss.

Raven's head lolled to one side, her eyes closed. Beast Boy began to panic. "Raven! No, wake up!"

"Beast Boy! What happened?"

The green titan looked up to see Robin and Cyborg racing towards him. Beast Boy called back, "Raven was caught under the crane!"

"Oh…man!" Cyborg gasped.

Robin already had his communicator out. He called the hospital and said urgently,

"We need an ambulance, now!"

* * *

Beast Boy sat in the emergency waiting room. He was anxious and worried out of his mind. The other Titans were sitting next to him, except for Starfire who was pacing back and forth. Robin had his eyes closed and his head bowed. He hadn't said a word the whole two hours they had been here. Cyborg kept fiddling with his tech. BB sighed.

The green titan was worried. He couldn't avoid it. He hoped the dark titan would be ok. BB didn't know how he would live without Raven's sharp criticism, or her witty comments, or her smacking him across the face when he did something stupid. He didn't love her, but BB did enjoy being her friend and he couldn't imagine what would happen if she died.

A doctor walked into the waiting room, and stopped in front of the Titans. BB looked up at him hopefully. The man's face was grim.

"Hello. My name is Doctor Myers. Raven will live." He said. BB let out a breath of relief. Then the Doctor continued. "She received damage to the front of her brain from the cut. Fortunately, it's not permanent, and she will recover. She will have problems remembering things for a while. We also reset her arm and it should heal in about a month. However, I regret to announce that Raven received severe damage to her spinal cord, and there is a high possibility of paralysis."

Star gasped in horror. BB glanced anxiously at Robin. His face was as emotionless as ever. This was horrible! How could he be so calm?

"May we see her?" Robin asked. BB instantly regretted faulting the leader. Robin's voice was shaky with concern.

Doctor Myers nodded. "For a few minutes. Follow me."

The Titans followed the doctor down a long white hall. There were other people being brought in, wounded and in need of treatment. BB shuddered.

Finally, the heroes were led into a small white room. Lying on the bed, her closed, was Raven. Her arm was in a cast and the cut had been stitched closed. BB approached the side of the bed. The other Titans followed his lead and gathered around the bed. The green titan gently laid a hand on Raven's shoulder.

Suddenly, Raven stirred. Slowly her eyes opened. BB put on a big smile and asked, "Hey Raven, how do you feel?"

The dark titan's foggy eyes turned to him and focused on him for a moment before turning to the ceiling. They slid shut and Raven moaned softly in pain.

Doctor Myers walked to the door and waved down a nurse. A young woman came in and the doctor whispered something in her ear. The nurse pulled out a syringe and slid it into Raven's good arm.

"That should dull her pain for a while at least." Dr. Myers said. BB stayed next to Raven. Her eyes were open again, though they were still foggy with pain and confusion.

"She will recover, yes?" Star asked.

"I hope so." Cyborg whispered. BB looked at Raven's blank face and said, "You'll be just fine, right Raven?"

He watched her face but it appeared she hadn't even heard him. The ceiling just seemed so interesting. BB's ears drooped. But he put on a brave face and told himself not to give up yet.

Then as if in response to his question, Raven's amethyst eyes fell shut. The Doctor said from behind the group, "She's unconscious. Its best if you leave her be now. We'll call you in a couple of days when she's more fit to see you."

Robin nodded and beckoned the other Titans to follow. They filed out of the room. BB prayed that Raven would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2: Sad News

**Well here is Chapter 2! Don't ask about the delayed movements. I don't know if it's possible or not. Thanks for reviewing. You've given me lots of Insperation! Teen Titans belongs to DC comics.**

Chapter 2

Sad News

Two days passed without a word about Raven. Then another passed. And another. Finally five days after the accident, Robin received a call from the hospital.

"Uh huh. Okay, we'll be right over." Robin said and hung up the phone. Beast Boy was right behind him.

"Who was that? Where are we going?" The green titan asked anxiously.

Robin smiled slightly and replied, "Raven is awake and wants to see us."

The other titans were in the room now and Star cried out in glee, "She has recovered!"

Robin shook his head. "It's not as simple as that. Raven's awake, but they ran tests on her. Doctor Myers said that her movements are delayed."

"Delayed?" BB asked in confusion.

Robin nodded. "They asked her to do things and it took a moment for her to respond or move. They think her thoughts might delayed too. She is also having trouble remembering things. She remembers us, but not our names. They also have determined that she is paralyzed and will never be able to walk again."

"No! Robin you must be mistaken!" Star pleaded her eyes wide. BB's ears drooped. This was horrible.

Robin turned towards the door. "Come on. She wants to see us."

* * *

The Titans followed Doctor Myers down the hallway to Raven's room. Everyone was silent. Not even Starfire, with her usual cheeriness, made a peep.

Finally, they came to their friend's room. Beast Boy was first to enter. Raven was in her bed. Her eyes were closed. The green titan walked over to the bed. Robin, Cyborg and Star followed his lead. BB took a breath to speak, but before he could utter a sound, Raven's eyes opened. There was a moment's pause, and then she turned her head to the green titan. She stared at him.

"I know you." Raven said quietly.

BB nodded. "Yeah we are your friends, the Teen Titans."

With amethyst eyes in deep concentration, Raven stuttered out, "B…B…Beast Boy."

Beast Boy was frozen in shock for a moment. She had remembered that fast? He shook his head quickly. With a huge smile he replied, "Yeah. That's me!"

Raven smiled weakly. "I remember you annoying me with stupid and constant jokes."

BB smiled sheepishly. "Uh…yeah."

Starfire was next. She jumped up and down excitedly. "Dear friend do you remember my name?"

After a pause, Raven turned her head to Star. She stared at Starfire for a long time. BB thought she had fallen asleep with her eyes open. Finally, the dark titan said slowly, "St…Starfire."

Starfire jumped and squealed with glee. She about hugged Raven. Robin, fortunately grabbed Star's shoulder and said, "That's probably not a good idea."

Star backed off. Raven was now looking at Robin and Cyborg. She squinted her eyes at them. "You are…Cy…borg and R…R…Robin."

Doctor Myers walked in and stopped in shock. "You already remember their names?"

There was the pause, and then Raven said, "Yes. I remember being with them and fighting with them."

The Doctor lifted his eyebrows. "You're off better than we thought. This is great news! I'll be right back."

The doctor hustled out of the room. Robin watched him go. Cyborg turned back to Raven and asked, "How are you feeling?"

The pause, and then Raven lifted her unbroken arm and revealed the I.V. attached to it. "They have me on some kind of painkiller. Otherwise my back would be unbearable."

Robin, who had been silent throughout the whole exchange, finally asked a question. "You do know you're paralyzed. You won't ever walk again?"

After the normal pause, Raven's face fell. "Yes, I know. I knew almost as soon as I woke up fully. I couldn't move my legs or feel them at all."

Robin nodded quietly. There was an awkward silence. Doctor Myers walked back in. He instantly noticed the uneasiness in the room.

"Well, look at the time, I'm sorry titans but you should go now. I'm sure you are very busy." He said.

Robin sighed and replied, "Yeah I think we should go."

The Titans said good-bye, to Raven and left. As they filed out the door, BB glanced back and saw Raven bow her head and a tear trickle down her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3: All Hail the Wheelchair

**Well here is chapter three. Have to say this is the longest chapter I've typed yet, but its one of the most important. That is for sure. Disclaimer: The Teen Titans belong to DC comics. The robed figure however belongs to me…hee hee.**

Chapter 3

All Hail the Wheelchair

Three long weeks had passed since the Titan's first visit. Raven had enjoyed their company almost everyday since. Sometimes BB would bring her a book to read, and Cyborg would tell her what they had been doing around the town. Starfire would bring odd things and insist that Raven try them. Once the alien princess brought a can of mustard. Star said it would make Raven feel happier. Raven, though reluctant to try it, was forced to drink it. (After Star and the others left, Raven had ended up vomiting it all back up, and the doctors were none too pleased.) Robin was always his usual silent self.

Raven lay in her bed with a book open in front of her. She had been here for a month now, and the cast on her arm had been removed the day before. Though the book was open, Raven was not concentrating on the words. She hated that she had suddenly become a very slow reader thanks to the head trauma she had received from the crane falling on her. She had also found that she could not remember how to use her powers. She had already cursed the crane ten-fold almost everyday.

But what bothered her the most was that Raven felt useless. With her delayed movements, no powers and inability to walk, would the Titans be able to take care of her? What if the tower was attacked, how would she defend herself? If she couldn't live with them where would she live? What would she do to survive?

She knew little else but being a Titan. In her home world of Azerath, Raven would have been little more than a noble's wife. Here, she felt like the people needed her. It made her feel less invisible. She could do little else, except maybe sort things, read and fight. Azerath was a world where things were like the medevil times. She did know a lot about technology though, but it mostly bored her to death.

Doctor Myers entered the room breaking Raven's train of thought. After the customary pause, Raven glanced up at him. He was pushing a wheelchair. He smiled and said, "I think it's time for you to start moving around again, don't you?"

Raven responded after the normal pause. "That would be great."

The dark titan put her book down and the doctor helped her out of the bed and into the wheelchair. Once in the chair, Raven looked up at the doctor expectantly.

"I'll let you explore on your own mostly. Use the wheels the guide the chair. Turning will take some time, maybe some practice. You'll get the hang of it quickly I think." The doctor explained. "I have to attend to something now so I will let you be. Make sure to be back in your room by six!"

Raven slowly moved the chair into the hallway. The doctor followed her then turned down a hallway. Raven watched him go, then turned the opposite direction and wheeled the chair down the hallway. Nurses nodded to her. Raven nodded back.

The dark titan took an elevator down to the first level. She came out of the elevator and wheeled through another hallway. Stopping for a moment at a T-section, Raven heard a voice behind her.

"You're Raven aren't you?"

Raven turned her chair around to see a small child standing there. The young girl's bright green eyes blinked up at her. Dark circles under her eyes revealed however that she was ill. Her brown hair was in pigtails, and she wore a nightgown. Raven smiled.

"Yeah, I'm Raven." The dark Titan answered. The girl stared up at her.

"My name is Clarisse. I've always wanted to meet a Titan. Especially Beast Boy. I've always thought you were cool though." The girl said.

Raven looked down at the girl and said after the customary pause, "What are you here for?"

Clarisse responded, "The doctors don't know. They've been running tests for awhile but can't find anything."

"Oh." Was all Raven could say. She wished desperately that she had her powers again. Then she could have helped this girl.

"Why are you in a wheelchair Raven? Did you break your leg?" Clarisse asked.

After a moment Raven flinched visibly. The girl saw this and look at the ground and said, "Sorry."

Raven looked back at her. After a pause, "No, it's okay. I…I can't walk anymore. I hurt my spine."

Clarisse smiled softly and said, "Oh."

There was a moment of silence then Clarisse asked, "Are you still going to be a Titan?"

Raven sat in silence. That simple, innocent question struck fear into the dark Titan. Was she still a Titan at all?

"Clarisse! You're not supposed to be out of your room, let alone bothering other patients!" A nurse said sternly as she walked up to the young girl. She gently laid a hand on the girl's shoulder and began to lead her away.

"Oh, Clarisse wasn't bothering me." Raven cut in. The nurse paused. Clarisse smiled. "We were having a very nice conversation."

Clarisse looked up at the nurse. "Can Raven come to my room and play sometime please?"

The nurse nodded. "Now come on. You need to stay in your room."

Raven watched them go, and then she turned her chair and continued onward. As she reached the end of a hallway, it opened out into the center of the Hospital. In the center was a large garden.

Raven's eyes were wide, for the garden was beautiful. It had many flowering plants and was very quiet. A small, shallow pond was off to one side, surrounded by crab apple trees. They had bloomed late and the pink petals glinted softly in the sunlight.

The dark Titan wheeled out onto the garden path, and straight towards the pond. She slowly went underneath one of the trees. The shade was cooling and calming. Raven closed her eyes. It was so peaceful here. Raven sighed in satisfaction.

_This place is so nice. I should come here more often…_ Raven thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

Raven dreamed. There was fire everywhere around her. It was burning her home world of Azerath, slowly devouring the once beautiful city. Suddenly, leaping from the flames were three figures. One was a praying mantis, another was a black wolf and the third was an antelope. They circled her then the praying mantis opened a portal and they leapt through it. Alone with the flames, Raven whirled around and came face to face with a strange robed being. It wore a hood and cloak and she could not see its face except its eyes. The eyes were far away and dead.

The brown robes rustled as it stepped towards the dark titan. "You cannot escape the binding of the real world?"

Raven nodded. "I can't walk."

The eyes of the being suddenly grew dark with laughter. "Does it matter?"

Raven stared at the creature as if it were crazy. "Of course it matters! I can't be a Titan anymore if I can't walk!"

"How do you know that?" the creature asked with a cock of its head.

Raven couldn't answer. She didn't know. The being lifted its head a little and said smugly, "Ah, so you don't know. Tell me little Raven, when we meet again, can a person be a Titan without powers or the ability to walk?"

Raven was about to retort back angrily, but the robed being stepped back and was swept away by the flames. Then rearing from the flames came a raven with a scar over it's left eye. Chains held its legs so it could not fly free. It screamed out, "DON'T LISTEN TO HER! DON'T LISTEN TO HER!"

* * *

Raven woke with a start. Sweat trickled down her forehead and she wiped it away quickly after a pause.

It was evening. _Great, now I have to find my way back to my room._ Raven thought in annoyance. She told her hands to move. They stayed still. _Come on. Move!_ Raven angrily told her hands. Finally, her arms moved to the wheels and closed around them.

"I am so sick of these delayed movements!" Raven complained to herself. Suddenly, she had an idea. The dark titan closed her eyes and began to concentrate hard. After a few moments of this, Raven told her hands to push the wheel back. They immediately responded, and Raven was quickly backed away from the pond.

Raven's eyes popped open. She had done it! She had moved without delay. But it had taken a large amount of concentration. However, if she could practice, maybe, just maybe the delayed movements would go away…

"There you are Raven!" A nurse said as she bustled up to the titan. "We need to get you back to your room."

The nurse then wheeled Raven back to her room. Once there, the nurse helped the heroine back into her bed then left. Night fell quickly. Raven tried to go to sleep but it would not come through all of her excitement. Instead, Raven worked on concentrating deeply and moving her hands as soon as she told them. She stayed awake late into the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Homeward Bound

**Here is Chapter 4. Rather on the short side, and not quite as important as the last chapter, but it will get better! (I just have to write it down first) Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. They belong to DC comics. I do own Clarisse though.**

Chapter 4

Homeward Bound

Three days passed. BB and the other titans arrived at the hospital in the T-car. It had been a week since the Titan's last visit, and BB hoped Raven wasn't mad. They had been very busy defending the city from Slade and his minions. Sometimes that guy could be a pain.

The T-car came to a stop in the hospital parking lot. The Titans got out of the car and went into the building. Robin walked up to the desk. "We're here to visit Raven."

The secretary pressed a button on her phone, activating intercom to the third floor. A voice answered shortly after, "Yes?"

"Is Raven in her room?" The secretary asked.

"Hold on, let me check." Replied the voice.

Robin lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. "Is she okay?"

The secretary smiled. "Yes she's fine. Last week the doctor got her into a wheelchair. If she's not in her room she's probably in the garden. She's taken a liking to that place."

"She's not up here." Said the voice over the intercom.

"Well then, you know where to find her." The secretary stated. "Look near the pond under the apple trees that's where she usually is."

Robin led the Titans into the garden at the center of the hospital. Once outside, BB glanced around. At first he didn't see Raven, and then he saw her a little ways away sitting under a tree with a few blooms on it. The pink reflected beautifully off of her violet hair.

Sitting next to her was a small girl. She as a paper sail boat floated out into the center of the pond. Raven was smiling warmly. The girl was laughing softly. Raven glanced up at them and then her eyes widened with surprise.

As the Titans approached, they overheard Raven saying, "Look Clarisse, the Titans are here. If you ask real nicely maybe BB will give you his autograph."

The girl giggled. BB's ears perked up at his name. But what struck him odd was that Raven moving quickly, apparently without delay.

"Hey guys!" Raven said as the titans neared. The girl looked at the ground shyly.

"Hello friend!" Star said happily. "We are most sorry that we have not come to see you but we have been busy fighting with Slade."

"I bet Robin's having a lot of fun with that." Raven said immediately in response. All the Titan's eyes went wide. So BB hadn't been mistaken.

Raven noticed their surprised expressions. "What?"

Clarisse giggled. "You all look funny."

BB shook his head. "You're not delayed Raven!"

"I know." Raven said.

"How did you over come it?" Star asked excitedly. She was floating in the air her face close to Raven's.

Raven smiled innocently. "I figured out that if I concentrate hard enough, I can move without delay. The technique is still being perfected, but pretty soon I will be able to move with absolutely no hampering at all. Doctor Myers about had a heart attack when it showed him."

Starfire could hold it no longer, "Oh, this is so wonderful my dear friend! You are recovering!"

Star then caught Raven in a lung crushing hug. (Raven had little power to flee.)

"St…ar…can't breathe." Raven gasped out. The alien noticed her friend turning blue. She let go. Clarisse tried hard to keep from laughing. Panting, Raven gave the girl a smile.

The young girl smiled and held out a pen and paper to the green titan. She timidly asked, "BB…could I have your autograph?"

Beast Boy smiled and answered, "Of course."

All the Titans signed it. Clarisse looked at the paper lovingly. "Thank you."

"Clarisse! Come on it's time for you to get that test." Called a nurse. Clarisse paled a little.

Raven laid a hand gently on the girl's shoulder. "It will be okay. I'll be waiting for you to come back."

Clarisse gave her a weak smile and walked to the nurse. They disappeared into the hospital.

"That girl sure likes you Raven." Cyborg commented.

Raven smiled. "Yes, we are good friends."

"What is wrong with her?" Robin asked. It was the first time he'd spoken up.

Raven shook her head. "They don't know."

Then the dark Titan sighed. It was time to ask. "I've been avoiding this question. Where am I going to live-"

"With us of course!" Cyborg said.

"Yes, we have been preparing for your return home." Star said, "We put in ramps on all of the small stairs-"

"And we got extra elevators put in, even one that goes to the roof!" BB said with a big smile and pointed to the sky.

Raven looked around at her friend's smiling faces. "I…I don't know what to say."

"You're welcome." Star said.


	5. Chapter 5: A Purpose Found pt1

**Hello! This is the fifth installment of my story! This originally was quite long. (This story is on paper.) I took out a lot of it though because it was useless. I also left this as a cliff hanger! (woo!) so enjoy! Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 5

A Purpose Found pt1

Raven wheeled her chair down the small ramp and into the commons. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a video game. Star was cooking something with Robin. It had been a week since Raven had come home. Things had been very quiet.

Raven wheeled over to the couch and watched as BB and Cyborg battled each other on their video game. Cyborg's character sent a powerful electric wave attack that sent BB's character flying.

"Aww man, come on!" BB complained. "Go again?"

"Sure." Cyborg said. "If you want to loose again."

BB growled and the two went at it again. Raven closed her eyes and tuned them out. She remembered when she had left the hospital. It still made her very sad.

_"Why do you have to go?" Asked Clarisse._

_"I'm well enough to go home." Raven answered._

_Tears formed in Clarisse's eyes. "I want to go home too! It's not fair!" _

_"I know." Raven said soothingly. She put a hand on Clarisse's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "If I could stay with you I would. I promise I'll come back and visit you soon." _

_Clarisse cried into Raven's shoulder. Raven held her tightly, a tear trickling down her cheek. Then the dark Titan said, "Thanks for being my friend. I really needed one." _

_Clarisse looked up into Raven's bright violet eyes and smiled softly. "You're welcome. And thank you. I needed a friend too."_

"COME ON! I can't loose twice in a row!" BB's whine broke Raven's train of thought. She looked up to Cyborg's smiling face and the green titan's frowning face.

Cyborg said tauntingly, "Sorry you suck little dude."

BB's ears drooped. Then he turned to Robin and asked, "Hey want to face me?"

"I'm busy now." Robin responded. BB sighed, then turning to Cyborg he said, "Up for another round?"

"I'll play."

BB froze, his mouth open at a funny angle, and he almost dropped the controller. Cyborg's mouth was agape and his good eye was stretched as wide as it could go. Robin turned and stared and Starfire dropped her cooking utensil with an echoing clang. All eyes were on Raven.

She glanced at each of them, one eyebrow raised. "What? I want to play."

Cyborg let out a yelp and he leapt behind the couch, "Raven wants to play video games! It's a sign of the apocalypse! Everyone to the bunker!"

Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance. BB smiled and asked, "Really?"

The dark heroine nodded. Beast Boy snatched the controller out of Cyborg's hands and gave it to Raven. The green titan then sat down and glanced at Raven who was looking at her controller in confusion. BB smiled to himself. He would win hands down.

They choose their characters. Then the battle started. And BB indeed beat her no hands down. No matter how hard she tried Raven couldn't figure out how to beat the green titan. Part of the problem was that Raven had no idea what she was doing.

"Woohoo! I finally won!" BB gloated. Cyborg smacked him in the head.

"Only because Rae's never played before." He said. "I'll beat him for you."

Raven handed him the controller. Then she watched as the metal titan indeed began to kick BB's butt. Raven fumed inside. She knew Cyborg was right, but she had suddenly found how addicting the games could be. She just wished she could compete with her fellow titans.

Suddenly the tower alarm went off. Raven nearly jumped out of her skin. It had been a while since she had heard the alarm system. Robin rushed to the computer screen.

Raven stayed where she was. Her eyes fell to the ground. Robin typed quickly and brought up a computer screen. On it was a video.

"Hello Titans," Slade said. "I hope you've all had a nice little break."

Robin growled. Slade continued. "You will see that I have a detonator on one of the fault lines in the city." He turned to show them. "It will go off in four hours. If you don't find it in time, it will destroy your precious city. Ta Titans, oh and before I forget, I heard about the accident dear Raven. I'm most sorry that you are of no help to your friends."

The video clicked off. Tears had formed in the corners of Raven's eyes. What Slade had said was true. She was just a burden. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. BB smiled at her with sympathy.

"Don't listen to that lunatic. You aren't useless. You help in a lot of ways." BB said.

"How?" Raven asked.

BB didn't answer for a minute. "You encourage us."

Raven stayed silent. Robin turned to the Titans. "I couldn't locate where he was at. We will have to search for him. Titans GO!"

The other Titans raced away. Raven stayed where she was. The silence was almost unbearable. Why was she here? Raven could do nothing for the Titans. The only reason she lived here was because the other Titans didn't want her to feel left out or let go. She couldn't do anything for them.

And yet she couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Slade's insult stung Raven and she had no intension of letting him win. She wheeled up to the computer and pulled up the newly recorded video of Slade. She watched it. Then she rewound it and watched it again. What interested her most was the background. It seemed so familiar. Then it hit her.

Raven pulled up another screen with blinking dots on the screen. Each represented a Titan. All of them were headed the wrong way. She pressed a button. "Robin, this is Raven come in Robin."

"This is Robin." Her leader's voice answered. "What is it Raven? Do you need something? Is the tower under atta-"

"You're going the wrong way." Raven interrupted. She heard a screech over the intercom.

"What? How do you know?" Robin asked.

Raven ignored the question. "The detonator is at La'Gata Avenue, 761."

There was a silence. Suddenly, Robin's face popped up on the screen. The other Titans were standing over his shoulder. Robin asked again. "How do you know?"

Raven smiled slyly and answered, "Guess Slade didn't know that is where I lived for a while when I first came to earth from my home dimension. Now go get the idiot before he gets away."

There was a pause. "Hey Rae, keep monitoring the mission, will you?"

"Will do." Raven replied. Raven watched the blinking dots find there way to La'Gata Avenue.

Robin's voice came back over the intercom. "We've destroyed the detonator, but Slade is not here. Monitor the city and see if you can spot him."

Raven sighed. The villain had eluded their grasp again. There had to be someway to find him though! Raven held her head for a moment, and then an idea struck her. She knew how to find him but was she skilled enough with technology to catch him?"


	6. Chapter 6: A Purpose Found pt2

**Well, here is chapter 6. Sorry to anyone who's last name may be Shute. This is reffering to an ex-friend of mine. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 6

A Purpose Found pt2

Raven opened up the directory of cell phone numbers in the city. Her idea had to work it had to! Then she scanned through the numbers, and found one that had no name. She tilted her head to the side and clicked on it. A box came up and said the access was denied.

_Now why would someone block police and other people from getting into their account, and not having their name up?_ The box had the logo of the Shute Company. _Of course. That company is notorious for having to sell out and do anything anyone asks because they have no money._ Raven thought. She had to get in. She clicked a button and another box came up asking for a password.

Raven stopped. What would be their password? As Raven pondered this, she glanced up at the titan's screen. They were headed for one of Slade's old haunts. Then she took a wild guess at the password. _Cell phone._ The accounts opened. Raven rolled her eyes._ That was the worst password I have ever encountered. Those people must be pretty dull. Oh well._

Then she clicked on the blank name. The account opened. Slade's picture came up. Raven smiled. She had him now. She downloaded the information and used it to tap into a satellite. She scanned the city. Then a screen popped up and a dot appeared.

Raven stared for a moment. Then she smiled. She pressed the communicator button again. "Robin?"

"Yes?" asked the leader.

"You're going the wrong way again."

Robin's face popped up on the screen. "Ok, where do we go now?"

Raven smiled and said, "He's in the old subway on Blanket Street."

Robin stared at her as if he had seen an angel. Cyborg opened up his communicator. His screen popped up beside Robin's "How did you find that out?"

Raven shrugged. "Doesn't everyone carry a cell phone?"

Cyborg slapped his head. "Why didn't we think of that before?"

BB's face popped up. "Guess we didn't expect such a big bad guy to have a cell phone. Go Raven!"

Robin had regained his former bravado. "We are deploying now. We should be back at the tower shortly."

Raven nodded. The Titans signed off. Raven watched as the dots of her friends collided with Slade's dot. She smiled. A sense of fulfillment filled her. That's what Slade got for saying she was useless.

* * *

The Titans returned. They had huge smiles on their faces. Raven was closing off of the programs she had used when they walked in. She turned her head to them.

"We finally caught him." Robin stated. He walked over to the dark heroine and hugged her. Raven was surprised. Robin rarely showed such affection except to Star. Cyborg and BB congratulated her.

"Dude! How did you figure out all of that stuff?" BB asked. Raven smiled innocently but before she could answer, Starfire grabbed her and lifted her from her wheelchair in a bone crushing hug.

"You are most wonderful!" Star said excitedly. "You helped us kick the butt!"

"S…" Was all Raven could gasp out.

"What is it my dear friend?" The alien asked.

Robin pointed to Raven. "Uh, Star."

Star then noticed Raven had slumped onto her shoulder. "Oops…"

The alien placed the dark titan back into her wheelchair. It took a few minutes for Raven to recover. Then she asked, "Was I really that helpful?"

Robin looked at her like she was crazy. "You helped us to capture Slade! SLADE! He's been dodging us for so long that I thought I would go insane if he got away again. It was you, not us that caught him. You found him; we just did the dirty work of catching him."

BB smiled. "And on the way back we were talking and think you should help us like that all of the time!"

"Yeah, you can help us find out stuff we couldn't normally in the field and help track the missions!" Cyborg added.

Raven looked at each of the Titans in astonishment. "I didn't do that much…did I?"

BB put a hand on her shoulder. "See, I told you, you help us a lot."

Raven smiled.


	7. Chapter 7: Terra's Return

**Here is chapter 7. I'm sorry, all you Terra haters out there, but Terra is in this story, so DEAL WITH IT. This will be important later. And for you people who are wondering what happened to Clarisse, hold you horses. I haven't forgotten about her! Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

_Chapter 7_

Terra's return

It was a warm summer day. BB stretched as he walked down the stairs to the front door. It had rung only moments before. BB was amazed because he hadn't even known they had a doorbell. What was the purpose, after all, if the Titans barely spent time in the main hallway? It had just been luck that BB was passing the main entrance on his way to the commons that he even heard the doorbell ring.

The green titan opened the door and his mouth dropped to the ground. A young girl with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes stood in the doorway. The green titan gaped at her. They stood like this for a moment. Beast Boy broke the awkward moment.

"T-Terra!?" he stuttered.

The blonde haired girl nodded. "Uh…hi…I-I remember everything now and…I want to be a Titan again."

BB looked the girl over. She was wearing her old black shirt and yellow shorts. She had goggles on her forehead too. Then he looked her straight in the eyes. They pleaded with him. Then a huge smile formed on the green Titan's face. He hugged the girl tightly.

"Of course you can be a Titan again!" He said.

Terra smiled weakly and pushed him off. "Isn't that Robin's decision?"

BB was still smiling. "He'll say yes. I know it."

Terra couldn't help but think "no".

Then BB dragged the girl up to the commons. When the door slid open, he let go. Everyone was busy. Cyborg and Robin were racing each other on a video game. Star was cooking something. BB spread his arms out and said, "Guess who's here!"

The three Titans looked up at him, and their eyes widened in surprise. Robin paused the game and leapt over the couch. "Terra…It's good to see you. I thought BB said you forgot you were a Titan once."

Terra looked at the ground. "I…I remember now. It just came to me during the middle of a test. I remembered everything and I had to go to the nurse with a killer head ache."

Robin looked at her. "And I guess you want to be a Titan again."

Terra nodded. Robin continued. "I will allow it, but you have to re-earn our trust before you are a Titan again. And _all_ of the team has to say yes. So, guys what do you say?"

Starfire clapped her hands together and flew over to Terra. She hugged the girl and said. "I will say yes. It will be good to have you back."

BB nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

Terra looked over to Cyborg who had yet to move off the couch. He smiled and gave a thumbs up. "I say let her have another chance!"

The blonde headed girl looked around at each Titan and their smiling faces. Then she noticed one face was missing.

"Where's Raven?" Terra asked. The girl had to admit that Raven was the Titan she least wanted to meet again. Raven and Terra had had a terrible fight during the geomancer's betrayal and the dark Titan had to have some grudge against her. Despite the fact that she wanted to avoid Raven, Terra knew that if she was to be a Titan again, she would have to face her.

BB slapped his forehead. "Duh!" He raced over to the intercom and called, "Yo, Rae, get down here we have a guest!"

There was a pause, and then Raven's voice said, "I'm coming."

Terra turned back to the others. Star and Cyborg were still smiling, but Robin was serious faced. She asked, "Is something wrong?"

Robin glanced at her. "Well…I think…I'll let her tell you."

"What?" Terra asked in confusion.

BB put a hand on her shoulder. "Things have kinda…changed since you were last here."

"How?" Terra was about to ask when the doors to the commons slid open. Raven wheeled into the room and stopped dead when she spotted Terra.

Terra and Raven's eyes locked. Terra couldn't help but look away from the hard, frosty glare emitting from the dark Titan's eyes. The geomancer had immediately noticed that Raven was in a wheelchair. She was filled with curiosity, but restrained from asking. Instead she took a few steps forward and said, "Uh…hey Raven I'm really sorry for what happen- what I did."

"What you did is unforgivable." Raven responded.

"I know. All I can offer is sorry. But you don't have to accept it, just know I regret everything I did." Terra said from her heart. There was a long silence. Finally, Terra re-met Raven's eyes. They were still frosty. But there was a hint of a smile on her face.

Robin intervened. "Terra wants to be a Titan again. But we all have to agree to let her back. We are just waiting on your answer. We all said yes."

Raven looked at him for a moment, and then her gaze transferred back to Terra. "I will have to think about it."

With that said the dark Titan turned her chair around and disappeared through the door. Terra stared after her. Robin patted her back and said, "You can stay with us until Raven gives her answer. It might sway her to say yes too."

Robin then went and sat down on the couch. BB followed. Star returned to her cooking. Terra followed the boy wonder and sat down next to Beast Boy. She watched Cyborg and Robin race for awhile then asked, "Why is Raven in a wheelchair? Did she break a leg or something?"

Robin responded, "I told you. She will tell you when she's ready. Give her time."


	8. Chapter 8: The Green Thief

**Hi again! This was a long Chapter and I left out a large chunk because it had nothing to do with the story. sigh I absolutely hate rewriting chapters sometimes but it has to be done. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do own the green thief though!!!! he's hot.(sorry people only I see him truly )**

_Chapter 8_

The Green Thief

A couple weeks had passed. Robin stood in front of his stereo, thinking to himself. Slade had broken out of jail only days before. The Titans had tried hard to locate him, but they had failed. Robin feared he would try to attack the tower. If he did, the boy wonder often worried, Raven would be in great danger.

The Titan's leader glanced over at the disabled Titan playing a video game with BB and Cyborg. She was beating both of them. The determined expression on her face gave some hope to Robin, for he had seen it many times before during battle, but he knew she would be unable to defend herself now.

Starfire and Terra walked in suddenly. Robin transferred his gaze to the two girls. They were talking quickly in excitement. Robin sighed. Raven had yet to give her vote for Terra's stay. The other Titans had become re-acquainted with her, but Raven had remained stand-offish. The two had barely exchanged a word since the geomancer's arrival.

But Robin had little more time to ponder over these matters, for the alarm rang.

* * *

The boy wonder's motorcycle screeched to a halt in front of the crime scene. It was a small mini mart. The owner was standing outside with some police officers. Robin approached them.

"Male, he was a male. Wore a long green cloak, with the hood up. Had green eyes, and had some kind of power. He stole some food." The owner was saying.

Robin lifted an eyebrow. It was not just odd that a super powered freak was stealing food instead of valuables, but that the thief had been striking many places for the last week. Always for food or medicine.

Robin's communicator beeped. The owner and officers looked over at him with surprise as if they had not known he was there. He raised a finger to signal he would be a moment. Then he walked a few meters away and opened the communicator.

Raven's face appeared on the small screen. "The thief isn't carrying anything electronic. It can't track him. I've been looking at his former robberies. I can't figure out why he's stealing food, unless he's trying to starve the town. I bet he's homeless."

Robin nodded his head. "Good work. See what else you can find out."

Raven nodded and the screen went blank. Robin returned to the shop owner. The officers had left. The owner, who was an elderly woman, looked a little shaken. She glanced up at him hopefully.

"You'll catch that no good robber, won't you?" she asked.

Robin nodded. "The Titans will catch him. Could you describe him to me?"

"Well, he looked like that friend of yours that got disabled a little while back. His eyes were like gemstones. Light green peridot. Didn't speak at all." The woman said.

Robin's brow was furrowed, deep in thought. He thanked the lady for her description, and then walked away. He opened his communicator. "Titans, be on the look out for a green cloaked figure. That will be our thief."

Then he contacted Raven. She reported, "I've come across nothing more on the thief. Did you need something?"

"The owner of the store said that the thief looked like you. He had a green cloak and brilliant eyes." Robin said.

Raven lifted an eyebrow. "Are you saying you think the thief is an Azerathian? Need I remind you that Azerath and all of its inhabitants were destroyed just before "The End"?"

"Yes, but could one of them have escaped?" Robin pointed out.

Raven shook her head. "I doubt it. But if you can get proof this thief is Azerathian, I can guarantee I will most likely know who it is. But you have to bring back something of theirs."

Robin nodded. "I'll stay in touch."

He then said into the communicator, "Star, Terra, search from the sky, BB Cyborg take the west half of the city. I'm taking the east side."

The other Titans responded. Robin put the communicator away then walked into the nearest ally way. He stuck to the shadows. Nothing stirred in the streets. Building after building flashed by as the boy wonder hunted for the green thief.

Robin had searched almost all his half of the city when, as he peeked around a corner, he saw a green shape huddled near a wall. As the figure stood up, Robin saw the long, light green cloak. He had no doubt this person was Azerathian.

"Hey, Freeze!" Robin cried and charged from his hiding place. The cloaked figure turned around in surprise, his light green eyes flashing. Then he darted. Robin sprinted after him. He shot out a grappling hook and it wrapped around the thief's legs. The thief crashed to the ground, some of the stolen food falling from under his cloak. He untangled his legs and left ran on, leaving the fallen food. But Robin had enough time to catch up.

Robin grabbed the thief's shoulder and hurled him into a wall. The green cloaked figure responded by shooting black blasts of power at the boy wonder. Robin easily dodged, and reached out to grasp the thief's shirt. But the thief grabbed his wrists. Robin was pushed back but not before he had grabbed an object that was on the front of the cloak. Robin recovered quickly to see the thief darting away. The Titan's leader pulled out a birdarang and threw it at the thief. The green cloaked figure made it around the corner just in time and the birdarang clanked off the corner.

Robin raced around the corner just in time to see the figure sink into the ground in a form of black energy. The boy wonder stopped. As he caught his breath, he looked down in his hand. He had gotten what Raven had asked for.

* * *

The Titans were all gathered around a table. Robin told them his tale. Raven was amazed at the description of the thief. He did, indeed, seem Azerathian. But Raven had not seen the person and could not say for sure.

"We had a small skirmish. He used powers, just like Raven's." Robin said.

Star exclaimed next, "Then he must be Azerathian!"

Raven shook her head. "Just because the powers are black doesn't mean they are Azerathian. Look at Negative Man, and Kidd Wikked."

"Then how do you explain this? I got it off of the front of his cloak." Robin said as he slid the object over to Raven.

Raven didn't pick it up for a moment. Then gently, she grasped it and held it. It was a broach made of pure silver. It was shaped like a skull with two dark blue gemstones serving as the eyes. Raven whispered, "I…I don't believe it!"

"Believe what?" Terra asked. For once, she didn't get a hard glare from Raven. The dark Titan was absorbed with the broach in her hand.

"So…Is the person Azerathian?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded silently, not even looking at the leader. He lifted an eyebrow. "I assume you know who it is."

Raven looked up at him. A sly light entered her eyes. "Yes. Shasta. That is his name. Will you guys do me a favor?"

The other Titans nodded. Raven smiled. "When you catch him, will you bring him to me? I have a few words to say to him."

Robin shook his head in wonderment, but smiled slightly. "Will do."

Then Raven turned her attention back to the broach in her hand. Her eyes became far away, and she absently stroked the object.


	9. Chapter 9: Raven's Choice

**YAY! I love this chapter! It's not even in the original story! Ok I have to clear some things. Arella, in actualality, is NOT the queen of Azerath. She just is in my story. And for all of you criticizers, DEAL WITH IT! Also Raven has an older brother in this story. Again for all of you who have to stick exactly to the actual story, DEAL WITH IT! Ok I have actually made the world of Azerath in my way and I LIKE IT SO DON'T FAULT ME. Ok I'm done spazzing out now. Lots of weird hidden jokes in this. (You probably won't know their there. Only I understand.) I like this chapter quiet a lot. I could barely finish it because I was so freaked out by own joke. Gosh…Anyway enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Arella, or Azerath. I do own Lord Coonar and his family. And Raven's older brother.**

_Chapter 9_

Raven's choice

The sun was setting in jump city. The sky was a sea of orange and purple, the light dancing on the waves of the bay. It was a most relaxing scene. Not a single person could be seen across the bay, that is except for Raven. The lone figure sat atop the tower.

The dark titan was showered in orange light, tinting the silver color of her wheelchair. Raven had returned to meditating on the rooftop. It was also one of the only places she could get away and forget that she was disabled.

Her aliment still haunted her. Raven was constantly reminded that she could no longer walk, be it from new physical limitations to what her friends said when they thought she wasn't listening. There was what felt like a hole to her, one that would never heal, inside of her.

As these thoughts returned to her yet again, Raven absently reached onto her belt and pulled out Shasta's broach. As she gently stroked it, her eyes went distant as visions of long past moments swirled in her head.

_

* * *

_

_Raven nervously clutched the hand of her older brother Crow, her white cloak dragging in the dust. The older boy snatched her hand away from her. _

_Glaring at his sister, Crow snarled, "Quit it!" _

_Raven looked up at him, her eyes wide and growing wet. Crow rolled his eyes and said, "Fine." _

_He held out his hand and the little girl eagerly grabbed it. The trio waited a moment longer then the door opened. A boy with blonde hair, a single strand shaped like a lightning bolt hanging in his face, greeted them. _

_Raven's mother greeted him. "Greetings Falstaff." _

_The boy nodded shyly, then turned and led them inside. The main room was humble, simple wooden furniture and objects adorning it. The moment the queen entered the room, a woman with long red hair glanced up. _

_"Lady Arella! My, it is a surprise to see you! And you brought along the children!" The red haired woman said._

_"Lady Para. It is good to see you." Arella replied._

_As the two women became engrossed in a conversation, Raven noticed a boy her age peeking out from behind the chair Lady Para was sitting in. His hair was reddish blonde, his light green eyes shyly watching her. _

_Arella finished the conversation with Para and asked, "I have the need to speak to Lord Coonar. If you could, would you watch Crow and Raven?" _

_Para nodded, and smiled softly. "Of course I will. Coonar is where he always is at, his beloved study. Sometimes I wonder who he loves more, me or those dusty old books." _

_Arella smiled and then walked down a nearby hall and disappeared. Raven held Crow's hand nervously. Falstaff smiled and said, "Hey Crow, want to play sword fight?" _

_The young prince nodded enthusiastically. He pulled his hand free from Raven's and raced after the blonde haired boy. Raven stood alone in the middle of the room and whimpered softly. Para's soft green eyes turned on her. She chuckled._

_"Don't be so nervous." The woman said as she absently brushed her streaming red hair behind her ear. Then she said half to herself, "Now, where did that boy go?" _

_She looked around the room and then turned and looked behind her chair. "Ah ha! There you are. Come out and meet this pretty young girl." _

_Slowly, the boy that Raven had seen earlier came out from behind the chair. He walked up to her and dipped his head submissively. He toyed with the edge of his light green cloak, which was the same hue as his eyes. _

_"H-hi, my name is S-Shasta." The boy stuttered quietly. _

_Raven smiled and said, "My name's Raven."_

_Shasta smiled back. Raven then said, "Your hair looks funny." _

_The boy looked down. His hair indeed was an interesting sight for it flipped off of his head to either side of his face. Raven saw his reaction and thought quickly._

_She picked up one of her violet locks, "My hair's funnier though. It's purple!" _

_Shasta laughed. Then he said, "I like you." _

_Raven looked down shyly at her white shoes. "I like you too." _

_There was a moment of silence then Shasta asked, "Do you want to play with me?"_

_Raven smiled and replied, "Sure!" _

_The two ran out the door together. Para sat in her chair knitting. The red haired women shook her head and said to herself, "There are times when I wish we could have moments like that forever." _

* * *

Raven's memories were disturbed by the sound of the rooftop door opening. She didn't turn to see who it was; instead she continued to stare into the bay. Footsteps resounded across the quiet space until they stopped next to the dark titan. Out of the corner of her eye the dark titan saw a flash of blonde hair.

_Terra._ Raven thought in annoyance. Why did this wanna-be titan have to come up here and bother _her?_ She pointedly ignored the geomancer. Terra sat down next to dark titan. Raven finally turned to her.

"What do you want?" Raven snarled impolitely.

Terra looked into Raven's amethyst eyes. "Because I want to know."

"Know what?" Raven asked irritably. Terra nodded to her chair. Raven narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Because I want to know and the other Titans won't tell me." Terra said.

Raven closed her eyes and growled, "Your buddy Slade and his robots were distracting me. An explosion knocked a big crane on me. I didn't have anytime to react."

"Slade had something to do with this?" Terra asked.

Raven remained silent. Terra took that as a yes and continued on. "Bet it was on purpose too. If I ever…."

Raven glanced at the geomancer and saw her gripping her hands around an imaginary throat.

"If I EVER see him again, I will crush his skull for when he brainwashed me into doing to you guys, for telling me all of his fucking lies, and for what he did to you. Every thing he did to you." Terra growled.

Raven glanced at her, the dark titan's eyebrows raised. She had not expected the geomancer to know about the "Birthmark" incident. The dark titan listened to Terra as she rambled on about the tortures Slade had put the Titans through time and time again. Finally, the girl fell silent.

There was an awkward quiet. Then Terra asked, "What's this Shasta like? You seem to like his broach a lot."

Raven blushed slightly. She didn't think the other Titans noticed her obsessive stroking of the broach. She slowly responded, "H-he's nice."

Terra lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Nice huh? Then why is he stealing?"

Raven sighed. "He doesn't know this world, and besides he's a natural at it."

Terra gave the dark titan a strange look. Raven smiled and gave her a wink, but said nothing else. Terra eyes were wide, and then she stood up and smiled sheepishly.

"Uh…Robin wanted me to get that information out of you…" Terra trailed off.

Raven lifted an eyebrow. "Why doesn't he just ask me?"

Terra shrugged. "He said something about bothering you and getting his head bit off. He asked if any of us would like to try and get the info out of you, and I volunteered."

Raven smirked. "Well tell the boy blunder he can talk to me anytime he wants."

Terra nodded, and began to walk towards the stairs. Then Raven called to the geomancer, "And tell him I give my vote."

Terra turned around slowly, and uneasy look on her face. Raven smiled evilly and said, "Yes, even if I don't like it."

Terra's eyes were wide, and they grew wet. She ran back to Raven and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just get off me." Raven said. Terra, with a huge smile on her face, raced down the stairs. Raven's face fell and she looked down at the silver broach in her hand. She closed her hand and put it across her heart.

"Where are you?" she whispered as darkness began to descend upon the city.


	10. Chapter 10: Shasta's Capture

**Welcome to chapter 10! This is very important chapter, although it switched views from the original draft. Was in Robin's view but I like this view better. And I have to ask, how do you people stand writing those love parts? I can't do it without pausing mid sentence and talking to myself and pacing. Oh well. Disclaimer: I do now own Teen Titans, but I do own Shasta, Garth, and Kym.**

_Chapter 10_

Shasta's Capture

Moonlight poured over the city in a blanket of silver. Everything was peaceful, not a person stirred. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a lone figure. A flash of green and quiet footsteps disturbed the quiet of night. The Mantis was on the prowl.

Shasta had just returned from a medical store, a bottle in hand. His friend, Kym, was sick and she needed help. The girl was one of the only three survivors of Azerath, besides Garth and himself. If she got any worse she could die.

Shasta had been stealing for a few weeks now. It was nothing new to him, and his friends needed what he brought back. The young man had to admit, that he felt bad about stealing from these people, but it couldn't be helped. He and his friends needed food too.

As the boy walked, Shasta glanced at the starry sky. It reminded him of home, of course before it was destroyed. It was on nights like this that The Mantis and The Raven would haunt the streets of Azerath, robbing shops as they went. Shasta sighed. He wished that those times could come back, when he and the girl would steal.

Shasta couldn't stop himself from thinking about the girl that had been his best friend, maybe more. _Defiantly more._ The boy corrected himself. He remembered the girl's clear and brilliant violet eyes, her beautiful lavender hair, and her commanding yet gentle soul. Shasta's heart broke almost every time he thought of her. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her.

But he had no idea what had happened to the girl. Everything had gone horribly wrong one night when a strange creature alerted a shop owner to their presence. Shasta was filled with loathing for the creature. It had made a huge racket on purpose, and it caused the girl to be captured. He would have stayed with her, but as the princess of Azerath, she had commanded him to run.

After her trial, the girl had been banished, and Shasta hadn't seen her since. It had broken his heart. Afterward he had stopped stealing, and vowed never to again. But here he was breaking that vow. The green cloaked teen sighed again. It was nights like these that always brought these thoughts back to haunt his mind.

Suddenly, a soft crackling caught the young man's attention. He whipped around and searched the shadows for what had made the sound. After a few moments of silence, Shasta turned and continued on his way. He pulled nervously at his gray long-sleeved tunic, green eyes flickering from side to side beneath his hood.

All of a sudden, Shasta was knocked off of his feet. The bottle of medicine flew from his hand and smashed on the ground. The Azerathian regained his feet quickly and whirled around. There was no one in sight.

Shasta was then hit from behind. He flew face first into the dirt. He rolled over just in time to see a black cape end disappear into the shadows. The Azerathian got to his feet again, this time pursuing the figure.

But that was a mistake. The figure whipped around and before Shasta could react, something cold and hard smacked him in the face. Stars burst into his vision and he fell back onto the wall, leaning on it for support. The figure was on him in an instant. He felt the air forced out of him as he was punched in the stomach. Shasta could barely move and then pain lanced across his back. He fell to his knees and slumped against the wall.

Winded, the thief did not rise, he knew he was beaten. He felt a hand grab the front of his tunic and hoist him to his feet. Then he was pushed forcefully against the wall. His hood was then pulled down, revealing his reddish blonde hair.

"Who are you and why are you robbing…grocery stores?" Asked his captor.

Shasta met his captor's masked eyes. The pointy black hair glinted in the moonlight, and the bright, yellow, red and green uniform blazed in the dim light. It was the same person who had almost caught him last time.

"Shasta…my name is Shasta." The Azerathian said. "You must be Robin."

His captor nodded. Shasta continued, "My friends and I needed food. One of them is ill. Now thanks to you she's going to get worse."

Robin ignored him. "Are your friends Azerathian?"

Shasta's eyes widened, "H-how do you know about Azerath?"

Again Robin ignored his question. "Where are your friends at?"

Shasta narrowed his eyes, "Why should I tell you?"

"Do you want to help them or not." The boy wonder asked.

Shasta bowed his head and after a moment, "They're at the Warg Complex in the abandoned part of town."

Robin pulled out his communicator and flipped it open. "Cyborg, I've captured the thief. He has friends at the Warg Complex. Get the other Titans and round them up. "

Cyborg's voice came back loud and clear. "We're on it."

"Meet me back at the tower with the other two." Robin said then closed the communicator.

"You're not going to take me to jail?" Shasta asked in amazement. Robin's outline was growing blurry, and the thief guessed that his left eye was swelling shut.

Robin pulled him off the wall, turned him around and thrust him back against it. Then the boy wonder tied Shasta's hand behind his back. Then Robin pulled up by the shoulder and gave him a shove towards an alley way. Then the boy wonder responded, "A friend of would love to meet you."

Shasta thought in confusion, _Who would know me here?_

* * *

The sun was rising when the thief and the boy wonder arrived at the tower. Robin led Shasta through the tower, and up many flights of stairs. Finally the two came to the top of the tower. The sun had turned the sky brilliant orange, and it took a moment for Shasta to adjust his eyes to the glare.

They were on top of the tower, for what reason Shasta did not understand. Was Robin going to throw him off of the top? Of course you would think that he could just levitate, but Shasta had never been a very good study of the magical arts. He might mess up and lead to his death anyway.

Then Shasta saw a dark shape sitting off to one side. He squinted at it, but could not make out what or who it was. Then Robin cut through Shasta's bonds.

The thief, startled, turned around and stared at Robin as if he were crazy. "You're letting me free?"

Robin ignored the question and called out to the dark shape, "Special delivery!"

Shasta gave him a confused look and then looked back at the dark shape. A hand appeared and beckoned.

Robin gave Shasta yet another shove. "Go on."

Shasta cautiously approached the shape. As he got closer he could make it out better. It was some kind of chair, it had wheels, and someone was sitting in it. Shasta stopped a respectful distance away.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" He asked.

There was silence for a moment, then the person replied, "I'm surprised, Shasta of Willowhawk, that you don't know your own partner."

Shasta stood frozen in shock as the person turn in the chair. The thief was met with caring violet eyes and locks of lavender.

Shasta felt like his heart would stop. He felt like he would fall over in a dead faint. It was Raven! Raven, the girl he loved. She was alive! ALIVE!

He took a few shaky steps towards her, his eyes wide. "R-Raven?"

Raven lifted an eyebrow and said "Yes, Shasta it's me."

Shasta then kneeled and embraced her in a hug. Raven hugged right back. When they pulled apart, Shasta had Raven's hands in his. "I can't believe you're alive! You're okay!"

Raven's smile faded a little. "Well I'm alive, but not in the _best_ shape ever."

"What? Why?" Shasta said with a tilt of his head.

Raven sighed. "Shasta, I can't walk anymore."

The green cloaked teen stared at his love trying to understand what she had just said. "W-what?"

"I can't walk anymore. That's why I'm in this wheelchair."

Shasta stared at the girl. "Why? What happened? Who-"

Raven put a finger to his lips. "I'll tell you later." Then she let her brush hand over his hair. She shook her head, "What did Robin do to you? Your eye's all swollen up. I told him to be gentle."

Shasta rubbed his stomach and said, "Well, if that was gentle I'm afraid to see what his rough is."

Raven chuckled quietly. Robin then approached the two. He said, "Sorry to break up your reunion, but Shasta mentioned some friends and they should be here any minute."

Raven's eyes widened and her head snapped back to Shasta. "Friends?"

Shasta nodded, "Kym and Garth are alive too."

Raven's expression became one of amazement and excitement. Shasta smiled and said, "Kym is ill though."

Robin then said as he turned towards the rooftop elevator, "The other Titans are gathering up the other two. They'll head straight for the medical bay. So come on."

Shasta turned to follow the boy wonder, but then Raven grabbed his arm and held him back. He watched as she reached onto her belt, and pulled out a broach. Shasta's broach. The green thief's eyes widened. She said, "I believe this is yours."

"How did you get that?" Shasta asked in amazement.

Raven smiled slyly. "Robin picked it up after your first little skirmish."

She handed him the object, and the two headed for the elevator where Robin was waiting for them.


	11. Chapter 11: Garth and Kym

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE EVIL NEEDLE OF DOOM!!!!!!!!AHHHH! runs and hides behind couch. Why did I write that?? Maybe it has something to do with the surgery I have to have in like 6 months!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUNNNNNNNNNN! runs into wall and is knocked unconscious. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do own Garth, Shasta and Kym. And their mine! MINE MINE MINE!!!!!!!!**

_Chapter 11_

Garth and Kym

By the time Raven, Shasta, and Robin reached the infirmary, the other Titans were there with the other survivors of Azerath. One was a boy, the other a girl. They sat on one of the beds.

Shasta quickly approached them. "Garth how is she?"

The boy lifted his head, flicking his black hair out of his eyes. "Fine I think." Then Garth began to laugh, "What happened to you? Did you run into a pole?"

Shasta gave the darkly dressed teen a glare. Garth smiled sheepishly, then put his arm around the girl, covering her with is black cloak at the same time. His dark brown eyes watched the girl with worry. He then asked, "Kym how are you feeling?"

The girl lifted her head slightly, revealing her brilliant blue eyes under her long brown hair. Dark circles had formed under her eyes, and she was cold and pale. Kym huddled in her yellow cloak miserably, leaning on Garth as well.

Shasta felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned to see Robin handing him an ice pack. Robin smiled and said, "Sorry about…beating you up, but I had to make sure you would listen and come with me."

Shasta smiled back and accepted the ice pack. "I wouldn't have come with you if you hadn't."

Shasta placed the pack over his eye, and then turned to Raven. She had said nothing since they had arrived. The dark Titan was sitting near the wall, a worried expression on her face. Shasta turned back to Garth and said, "Do you know who is here?"

Garth gave him a puzzled look. Then he said, "I think you must have lost your brains from getting hit in the head. The people here are the ones that captured us."

Shasta sighed, "Garth… this is not the time to be joking around."

Garth grinned. "Since when has there been a bad time to tell a joke?"

"Right now." Shasta responded.

Garth rolled his dark eyes and said, "Ok ok…I'll stop."

Shasta then turned and pointed at Raven. Garth turned and his eyes grew wide. "R-Raven?"

Kym started, gasping "Raven?"

Then the girl was struck with a coughing fit. Garth turned back to her quickly. Raven shook her head at Shasta. She said quietly, "I was sitting her quietly for a reason you know."

Shasta sighed and watched as Cyborg came over to Kym. He held a syringe in his hand filled with a pale liquid. Kym had recovered, and noticed the sharp object in his hand.

"What is that?!" She said hoarsely. Terror filled her eyes. Cyborg patted her shoulder soothingly.

"It's medicine that will make you better. But you have to trust me." Cyborg said.

Kym eyed the needle nervously. "Wh-what do you do with the sharp point?"

Cyborg replied, "Well, I have to…uh…put it in your skin."

Kym whimpered and buried her face into Garth's arm. He however was staring at the needle with fascination. His eyes sparkled with interest. "Sticking that in her will really make her better?"

Robin was the one who responded this time. "Yes, Cyborg could we try and hurry up? Star and I have…a date tonight and I don't want to miss it."

Cyborg lifted an eyebrow. "Hold on would you? You're not afraid of shots so keep your boots on."

"Now Kym I need you to open and close your hand like you were squeezing something." Cyborg instructed.

Kym shook her head in protest. Tears had formed in her blue eyes. Cyborg sighed and said, "You'll never get better if you don't."

Kym looked down then at Garth. Their eyes met and Kym seemed to draw reassurance from them. She rolled up a sleeve and did as she was instructed. Cyborg prepared the spot where he would put the needle in.

Just as the half robot was about to insert the needle, was when Kym began to freak. She pulled back and a shiver ran through her.

Suddenly a pillow appeared from nowhere, beaming Kym in the back of the head. She whipped around to see that Raven had thrown it. Cyborg took the opening, grabbing Kym's arm injecting the medicine. Kym gasped and by the time she had turned back around, it was over.

Cyborg smiled and said saluted Raven. "Thank you!"

Raven smiled slyly in reply. Then Cyborg said to Kym, "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

The girl sat stock still, her eyes wide in shock. Then her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

Garth laughed a little and caught the girl before she hit the bed. He laid her head on his lap, and looked back up at Cyborg. "You have to teach me how to use that."

The half robot lifted an eyebrow, "Ok…sure I could use a hand or two around here." Then he glanced at Robin. "Ok boy blunder go get your girlfriend. Oh, and check the commons and make sure BB and Terra aren't doing anything…bad."

Robin shook his head and left. Cyborg then turned to the four Azerathians. "Alright, I'll stay here until Kym wakes up. I hope she's not in…shock."

Garth smiled and chuckled, "She's not good with fear. She'll be okay."

Cyborg smiled, and then looked at Raven. "Would our very important manager like to take you to an empty room to stay in?"

Raven rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'm flattered Cy. Sure I'll show them out."

Raven wheeled to the door, Shasta following. Garth helped the half robot to get Kym under the covers of the bed, and then also followed.

As they trio walked down the hall to an elevator, Garth asked, "So Rae, how you been?"

Raven glanced at him and said, "Pretty good thank you."

"Elusive as ever aren't we?" Garth said jokingly. He eyed her wheelchair with interest but he didn't ask.

Raven shook her head. "Garth I thought you promised no more jokes."

"Well, we're out of the bad time to tell jokes aren't we?" Garth pointed out.

Shasta sighed. "Your arrogance and smart-lick personality are becoming very tiring."

Garth arched an eyebrow and before Shasta could react, Garth had him in a head lock and was giving him a noogy. "If you're so tired of me why am I still your best friend eh?"

"Yo, love birds, come on!" Raven called from inside the elevator. The two boys ran and made it inside before the doors closed.

Raven shook her head. "You two, it's a wonder you're not gay."

Shasta and Garth looked at each other. Neither had any idea what that word meant. Raven continued. "Anyway, come down to the commons once you figure out who is sleeping where. Then take this elevator down to the first level and then go straight until you come to some automatic doors. That will be the commons and that is where I will be with Terra and BB kicking their butts at video games."

The elevator door opened, and Raven led the two young men to an extra room. Afterward the dark titan left. Shasta and Garth were by themselves.

After they had quibbled on who would get which bed, Garth asked, "So did Raven tell you why she is in that…chair?"

Shasta shook his head, a worried look entering his eyes. "No, she said she'd tell me later. But she did tell me that she can't walk anymore."

Garth looked up in surprise. "She can't walk?!"

Shasta nodded. The two fell silent until Garth broke it. "So are you still going to go after her?"

Shasta looked back up and about gave the other Azerathian a nasty reply but Garth was gazing at the green cloaked teen with sincere eyes.

Shasta sighed and replied, "I would go to hell and back for her. You know that."

Garth nodded silently. "Well then shall we go down to the commons?"

The two left the room, Shasta quietly thinking to himself, _What if she doesn't love me anymore?_


	12. Chapter 12: Attack!

**I'LL SAVE YOU!!!!!!!!!runs with dagger in hand and runs into rock, knocking self unconscious Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do own Shasta, Garth, Kym, and the robed figure.**

_Chapter 12_

Attack!

The Titans were having a quiet day. On the couch, BB and Cyborg sat teaching Garth and Shasta how to play video games. Kym and Star were reading a story book and both giggled often. (Kym had been better for a week.) Robin stood behind the couch with Terra. The geomancer was cheering the two new players on although they were sucking quite badly. Robin glanced at Raven, who was watching the screen. She smiled as Shasta hit Garth on the game.

Robin sighed. It was odd. Unlike his fellow Titans, he could not relax. He felt like something bad would happen today. The air seemed stuffy and hot within the tower, and it pressed down on him like a blanket trying to smother him.

Suddenly, the alarm rang. Kym squealed in fright, and Shasta and Garth leapt to their feet, powers ready.

BB laughed. "Calm down it's just the tower alarm."

Robin walked over to the computer, and typed in a few words. Slade's symbol came up. Robin growled.

"Just what we needed. Slade to attack." Cyborg said.

Robin sighed then turned to the Titans and the three Azerathians. "Well team we should move out. Shasta, Kym, Garth, would you like to come too?"

The three nodded. Raven wheeled up next to her leader. "I'll be here monitoring the mission. Call if you need anything."

The small group dashed out of the commons leaving Raven alone. She turned to the computer and brought up various programs, but soon she was bored watching the dots that represented her friends moving towards the Slade sign. Leaning back in her wheelchair, Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

It felt like a dream that Shasta was actually alive and here. Raven had long ago given up hope that her best friend had still been living. She smiled to herself as she thought of all the trouble she and the boy had gotten into when they were younger. Raven missed those long ago times in Azerath.

Suddenly, the dark titan remembered the dream she had months ago when she had still been at the hospital with Clarisse. She remembered the strange brown robed figure, and the three creatures escaping through a portal from Azerath.

Raven scolded herself for not understanding that simple dream. She should have known right away because each Azerathian was represented by an animal. She herself was represented by a raven. Shasta was represented by a praying mantis, Garth by a wolf and Kym by an antelope. How could she have been so stupid?

A loud sound broke into Raven's thoughts. Her eyes popped open, and she whipped her head around warily. What she had heard sounded like an explosion. She listened for a few moments then turned back to the computer. The sound must have been her imagination.

Suddenly, she heard the commons door slide open, and was about to congratulate the Titans on getting back so quickly, but on her screen, the Titan's dots weren't even at the Slade mark yet. Raven reached for the alert button to call for help, but her wheelchair was jerked backward and down the stairs that lead to the computer. Raven tumbled out of the chair, skidding away from it.

Raven lifted her head and was greeted by the sight of Slade looming over her. He tilted his head sneeringly.

"Well Raven, I heard from some very reliable sources that it was _you_ who led the Titans to me. I must say I'm impressed with you skills of tracking. However, I'm not pleased that you got me captured. So unfortunately, I must annihilate you." He said.

The man leaned down and before Raven could react, Slade had her by the throat. He lifted her off of the ground, the girl spluttering for breath. He squeezed her throat harder, the dark titan coughing and gasping.

Raven had no way to defend herself, none. Without her powers, this was the end. She was done for. Then an image of Shasta appeared behind her closed eyes, giving her hope. Just after all she had gained, she couldn't just die! But she could do nothing against the cruel man slowly strangling her. The dark titan struggled feebly trying to claw his arms, but his costume stopped her nails from even grazing his skin.

"That's right Raven, die slowly. Feel my anger." Slade said.

Raven's eyes were open again, but the out line of her attacker was growing fuzzy and dark. Raven's struggles grew weaker and weaker. She couldn't breathe at all and she gasped for breath. But every breath proved fruitless.

Raven's mind screamed for air, but it was going blank. She could barely think. An idea suddenly slipped conveniently into her mind before it disappeared. The dark titan would not give in and die. She would see her friends again!

Raven let all of her muscles relax; her head lolling to one side with eyes closed and her hands sliding limply off of Slade's to hang by her sides. She held what little breath she had left. For a moment, Slade kept her in that position. Then he said sneeringly, "So it ends. Good bye little Raven."

Then the villain threw her forcefully to the floor. Raven forced her self to stay completely still and not move a single muscle, not to breathe, fighting the urge to cry out in pain at landing heavily on her shoulder blade.

There was silence, then finally Slade's footsteps walked out of the door, and she heard him say, "Destroy everything."

Then his footsteps disappeared down the hall. Others headed up the stairs and into the elevators. Raven's eyes opened and she inhaled deeply, causing her to cough. Panting she leaned on her forearms, staring at the floor. She put a hand to her neck. It was still hard to breathe.

Then she tried to pull herself towards her wheelchair, but it proved useless. She couldn't get enough breath in to give her the strength she so dearly needed and her shoulder pained her greatly. She thought it might be fractured. Raven collapsed on the floor in defeat.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Terror filled her. If it was Slade, he would kill her. She whipped her head around, and gaped in disbelief. Standing in the doorway was the strange brown robed figure from her dream. The cold dead eyes, regarded the titan with interest.

The figure came down the steps and stood in front of Raven. The dark titan looked up at the creature with hope.

"Help…me back…into my…chair…" Raven said painfully and hoarsely.

The creature's eyes stayed expressionless. It asked, "So little Raven, can a person be a Titan without powers?"

Raven stared in disbelief at the robed being. It picked now to ask that? But Raven played along hoping that it would help if she answered.

"Yes." Raven replied. Her wheezing could be heard echoing around the room.

The creature nodded. "Good, you've grasped the concept."

Who did this thing think it was? The creator of the world?

"Please…help…" Raven requested again. With each word her throat grew sorer. She wouldn't be able to talk soon, she knew.

The creature tilted its head. "You want my help?"

Raven nodded, and pointed to her chair. "Can't walk…"

The creature looked at the chair, then back at Raven. Then it began to laugh. After a few moments it stopped.

"Dear Raven, why don't you just levitate instead of using a chair?" it asked.

Raven responded, "Powers….forgotten…"

The creature's eyes narrowed. "Then remember."

It turned and began to walk away. Raven croaked out loudly, "No…help…me! Please…"

The being stopped and turned back. The eyes grew dark.

"Help yourself." It said.

Raven finally snarled, with a look of anger on her face, "Who…are you?"

"I am the Keeper of Stories." The creature's eyes, though shadowed by the hood, suddenly grew bright with an insane light. The Keeper laughed then turned around and said as it walked through the doorway, "Remember your powers, then maybe I will help you."

Raven stared at the door where The Keeper had disappeared. What could she do now? She couldn't get anywhere. She was stuck in this room with a tower full of Slade-bots.

As if on cue, three Slade-bots came through the doorway. Raven's eyes widened in terror as the robots stepped towards her. _No! I don't fear them!_ She thought. Raven closed her eyes tightly, and then opened them, a determined look on her face.

* * *

Robin's motorcycle screeched to a halt outside of the abandoned factory. He leapt off the bike, and with the other Titans on his heels, entered the building. It was empty except for dust.

"Where is Slade?" Star asked. The other Titans glanced at each other silently asking the same question. Robin flipped open his communicator.

"Come in Raven." He said. The Titans waited to hear what the leader wanted Raven to do.

There was no response. Robin tried again. "Come in Raven."

Still no response. Robin was becoming worried. The dark titan should have responded. In his mind the boy wonder began to piece things together.

He whipped around eyes wide. "Slade's attacking the Tower!! He used this place as a diversion for us so he could attack Raven! We have to get back to the tower NOW!"


	13. Chapter 13: Unlocking Power

**YAY! SHAZY! And now the story comes closer and closer to the climatic end… Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do own Shasta, Kym and Garth.**

_Chapter 13_

Unlocking Power

The Titans arrived at the tower to find the door broken in. They raced inside Robin stopping for quick instructions.

"Everyone split up into twos. Kym and Garth take the upstairs floor and beat anything you find. Star and Cyborg, check the middle floors. BB and Terra check lower floors. Shasta and I will go to the commons and see if we can find Raven." The boy wonder instructed.

The titans split apart and went to their designated floors. Robin and Shasta raced towards the commons. As they approached, Shasta noticed the doors open and bent. The two darted inside and Shasta stopped in horror.

There were parts of robots scattered across the floor, electric discharges springing from them. Shasta pointed worriedly at Raven's wheelchair, which was on its side.

"Where is she?" Robin asked himself as he observed the huge gashes in the walls.

The two left the commons quickly and ran down a nearby hall. Shasta's green eyes were filled to the brim with worry. What had happened to the girl he loved? Was she seriously injured? Dead?

Suddenly, a painful sound caught his attention. He slowed to a stop; Robin slowed and turned back to him.

"What is it?" Asked the boy wonder.

Shasta did not respond, instead he quietly walked down a connecting hall. The green titan followed the sound, which was a heavy, painful wheezing. He crept down the hall with Robin on his heels, and as they rounded a corner, Shasta was confronted by an amazing sight.

Slade-bot pieces littered the floor, and the walls were covered in huge gashes. The floor looked like it had been scorched by a flame-thrower. And slumped against a wall, was Raven. The wheezing was coming from her as her chest heaved for breath.

"Raven!" Shasta cried out. The girl lifted her head, her eyes meeting his. He raced to her side and held her gently in his arms.

She smiled and said, "Wheelchair…"

Robin had already left for it. Shasta looked down at Raven, worry still in his eyes. The girl had many cuts, though what frightened him most were the dark bruises on her throat. It was obvious that was the reason she was having a hard time breathing.

Robin returned and Shasta placed the dark titan in the wheelchair. She leaned on her left side and continued to pant. Robin glanced at her and said to Shasta, "Let's get her to the infirmary."

* * *

Raven stayed in her wheelchair as Cyborg examined her. She was still panting heavily despite the fact she now had ice on the neck bruises. Cyborg shook his head in amazement.

"Girl when you can talk again you are going to tell me how you got those awful bruises, managed to crack a shoulder blade, get all these cuts and get more than a hundred feet from you wheelchair without walking." He said teasingly.

Raven gave him a weak smile. Shasta had a hand on her shoulder and Robin was calling the other titans back to the infirmary. Star was watching over his shoulder.

After a little bit, BB and Terra arrived with Garth and Kym. They also had worried expressions on their faces.

"We destroyed all of the robots that we came across. There shouldn't be anymore." Terra reported.

Robin shook his head angrily. "We should have known he would attack the tower. I should have seen this." He turned to Raven. "I'm sorry we failed to help you. You're lucky to be alive."

Raven waved a hand dismissively. She took a deep breath and began, "You didn't fail-"

Cyborg shook his head. "I wouldn't speak if I was you. Give the ice more time to work."

Raven shot him a glare. She croaked out, "You need to know what happened."

Cyborg still looked disapproving at her but did not protest. Raven continued, her voice hoarse, "You didn't fail me. I can take care of myself, even if I don't know how to yet."

Shasta gave her a strange look. "That made no sense."

Smiling slyly, Raven said, "This is what happened…"

_

* * *

_ _One picked her up by a shoulder and threw her into the floor. The girl grunted in pain. Then another robot picked her up by the arm, its sharp fingers digging into her flesh. _

_It threw her again this time into the wall. She sagged against it, trying to recover. Then one of the robots pulled out a laser gun and pointed it at her head. _NO! I can't die!_ She thought. Suddenly, everything seemed to go silent. Her determination built to a frightening level. _

_Then she was in the air, dark energy whipped around her, gorging the walls, and splitting the robots in half. More of the titan's enemy entered the room. Some leapt up to try and bring her down. Every time she felt pain, another tentacle of black energy shot out. Finally, Raven felt herself fly through the broken commons doors, and down the hallway, many foes on her tail. _

_Then she whirled around and unleashed the pent up rage within her. The robots were thrown everywhere in the blast. Then the titan felt herself sink to the ground and then crumpled against the wall in exhaustion. The silence faded and Raven gasped for air. What had just occurred, the titan had no idea if it was a dream or not. In a confued daze, she stayed against the wall for almost fifteen minutes when Shasta appeared to save her. _

* * *

The titans were silent in amazement. Robin broke the silence. "You used your powers?!"

Raven nodded. "I don't remember much about what sparked it back to life, nor do I remember barely what occurred while I was under its spell, and I know its not here now. My power is forgotten again."

Starfire squealed in delight. "This is most wonderful that you remembered even if it was for a little while!"

Robin asked the next question. "How did you get those bruises on your neck? You didn't say you remember almost being strangled."

Raven smiled and said sarcastically, "Why don't you ask our buddy Slade? He thinks I'm dead."

BB's ears flicked forward. "How'd you manage that?"

Raven smiled slyly. "Let's just say I'm good at dying."

The dark titan shifted painfully off her cracked shoulder blade. BB scratched his head in confusion. Kym laughed at him and said, "She means she faked being dead."

"Oh…" the green titan realized.

Kym walked over to Raven and told her, "Hold still."

Kym inhaled deeply and a yellow aura surrounded her hand. She placed it on Raven's shoulder and after a moment, retreated. Raven was staring at the yellow cloaked girl.

"You're a healer?!" She gasped.

Kym looked sheepishly down at her feet and said, "I was in training to be one, but I only got to learn how to heal broken bones."

Raven looked down as well. She herself was trained in the healing arts, but she couldn't use it now. Remembering her guilt when she couldn't help little Clarisse, Raven looked away from the floor, eyes closed. Then an idea popped into her head.

She looked back at Kym and said, "Could you do something for me, well not really me but a friend of mine?"

Kym looked at her with a curiousosity in her eyes, "Sure, what do you want me to do?"


	14. Chapter 14: Healing and Learning

**I REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOO! AWWW Yay!! **

**runs around in a circle and takes snapshots of wonderful and kool parts. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do own Garth, Kym, Shasta, and Clarisse.**

_Chapter 14_

Healing and Learning

Kym and Raven went through the front doors to the hospital. Kym was nervous, and Raven could see the girl was having a hard time walking straight. The yellow cloaked Azerathian had always feared sharp objects and unfortunately there were thousands here.

The two were here to see the little girl Clarisse. Raven had convinced Kym to read the medical books that the dark titan had. Kym was going to attempt to heal the poor girl.

"Are you sure you want to try this? What if I mess up, what if I accidentally kill her-" Kym began anxiously.

Raven stopped and put a hand on her arm. The dark titan smiled, and the she said in her still hoarse voice, "You will do just fine."

Kym smiled nervously, her eyes falling on the handkerchief tied gently around her friend's neck. Raven had told the others that she didn't want to frighten the little girl with the bruises that were still present even after a week. The titan's voice was still hoarse and Raven said it could be painful to talk sometimes.

Kym had offered to try and heal the dark titan, but Raven had refused instead wanting it to heal on its own. She had said to Kym, "I will heal it if I can figure out how to reawaken my powers again."

And Raven had been trying hard to replicate the awakening of her powers. She spent long evenings on the rooftop meditating and venting all her rage trying very hard to get her powers to reemerge. So far, the dark titan had reported, her efforts had been futile.

Now the two titans walked up to the desk. The secretary glanced up, and as she saw Raven, smiled and greeted them.

"Hello Raven! I'm surprised to see you back. Everything's okay I hope."

Raven smiled and replied, "I'm fine. I'm here to see Clarisse. Is she able to see us?"

The secretary's face fell. "Ah, little Clarisse. She's grown seriously ill since you were last here. I think she will be able to accept two more visitors though."

Raven asked, "Her parents are here?"

The secretary nodded. "We can't pinpoint what is wrong with her. We think she is going to die."

Raven nodded for a moment, and then she glanced at Kym. Then she said, "We might be able to help."

The secretary lifted an eyebrow, but didn't ask. "Alright, you know where to go. Just be warned, her parents might not be very welcoming."

Raven nodded, and turned her wheelchair towards the elevator. Kym followed quietly behind. This was terrible and Raven prayed that Kym could heal the girl.

* * *

Raven and Kym paused in front of the girl's door. The dark titan took a deep breath and knocked on it. There was a moment's quiet, then the door opened. A nurse greeted them.

"Raven!" The nurse whispered, "What are you doing here?"

Raven glanced at Kym. Then the yellow cloaked titan whispered back, "We're here to see Clarisse."

The nurse looked them both over for a moment. Then she moved aside and let them pass. Inside, the room was pure white, almost blinding to the eyes. Clarisse was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mother and father were sitting near the bedside, the women's face buried in the man's arms.

As Raven and Kym entered the room, the father looked up, his eyes growing suspicious and hard. He nodded at them and asked the nurse, "Who are these people?"

The nurse was about to answer when a small and weak voice said, "Raven…"

Clarisse was looking at Raven, a weak smile on her face. The girl slowly lifted an arm from under her covers and let it hang over the bed. Raven wheeled her chair over to the girl's hand, grasping gently in her own hands.

"Hello Clarisse." Raven said softly, trying to make her voice less hoarse. But the girl noticed. She giggled softly.

"Raven what's wrong with your voice?" she asked.

Raven didn't answer. Instead she said, to the girl, "My friend and I are here to help you-"

"What can you do?" the mother asked.

Kym stepped forward nervously, her head in a slightly tilted submissive bow, hands spread wide. "I can heal her. Where I come from we could heal people with our…gifts."

The women looked hopefully at Kym. But the man growled, "Gift. You mean your freakish powers. I know who you are. You're Titans. I will not allow you to touch my daughter."

The women turned and smack him across the face. "You're denying a possible cure just because you can't get past their differences? Do you want our daughter to die or live?!"

The man grew quiet and the women turned back to Kym and said, "Do what you can."

Kym nodded, and walked over to stand beside Raven. Clarisse stared at Kym with innocent curiosity. "You look like Raven, but with brown hair and blue eyes. Why is your cloak yellow?"

Raven smiled and told the girl, "This is one of my close friends, Kym. She wants to help you but you need to do what she asks."

Clarisse looked up hopefully at Kym. "Are you going to make me better?"

Kym nodded slowly. She took a deep breath and said, "I need you to relax. Raven's going to stay right here. Hold completely still."

Clarisse did as she was instructed. Kym placed her hands gently on the girls shoulder. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. Then a yellow aura surrounded the titan's hands, and it slowly spread over Clarisse, surrounding her in the aura.

The girl's eyes were wide in fear, but she kept her gaze locked on Raven who was smiling with reassurance. The dark circles under Clarisse's eyes disappeared, her pale skin returning to a more natural color.

Kym finally pulled back looking exhausted and ill herself. Clarisse then sat up and stood up on her bed, gently pulling her hand from Raven's grasp. She hopped up and down.

"I feel better!" she cried out. "I'm better!"

The mother leapt up and captured her daughter in her arms. She hugged Clarisse

tightly, tears spilling down her face. The father too, had tears in his eyes but he smiled and hid them in his wife's shoulder.

While the family rejoiced, Raven turned and glance worriedly at Kym. She was holding her head. Seeing her friend's worried gaze, Kym smiled and mouthed, "I'm fine."

Raven nodded, but left herself a mental note to check on the yellow cloaked titan later when they returned to the tower. Then there was a soft tugging on Raven's sleeve. She turned around and saw Clarisse's smiling face.

"Thank you." She said.

Raven shook her head. She pointed at Kym. "I just sat there and watched. It was Kym who healed you."

Clarisse then ran over to Kym and pulled on bright yellow cloak. "Thank you for healing me."

Kym smiled down at the girl and replied, "Your welcome."

Clarisse then darted back to Raven and said, "I'm so happy to see you!"

Then she noticed the handkerchief on Raven's neck. "Why are you wearing that?"

Raven smiled and said, "I was thinking I might wear it as part of my costume. Do you think it looks good?"

Clarisse wrinkled her nose and responded, "It doesn't match. I think you look fine without it."

Raven smiled and said, "Ok, I won't wear it anymore."

Clarisse then said, "Are you sick? Your voice is all scratchy."

Raven was about to respond, but Clarisse beat her too it. "You should let Doctor Kym take care of it. She's very nice and gentle."

"Yeah Raven, I think Clarisse has a point." Kym said teasingly.

Raven looked at Kym with soft kind eyes. "Doctor Kym, has a ring to it don't you think?"

Kym rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. Then the father came up to the two. "I take back what I said. I guess just because you're different doesn't make you bad."

Raven lifted her head in pride. This was going to be a great day.

* * *

That evening, Raven was once again on the rooftop. She meditated quietly; so absorbed was she in her meditation that she didn't hear Shasta come up the stairs. He opened the door and seeing her, he smiled slyly.

"Hey Raven." He said as he walked passed her. Raven blinked her eyes open and watched him curiously.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Shasta shrugged and replied, "Oh, I'm just going to jump off the top of the tower."

Raven's eyes grew wide in horror. "Shasta, you can't levitate very well! Jumping is suicide!"

"Then you can save me." He replied. Raven was still staring at him; she began to wheel her chair forward to stop him. But as she came closer he stepped closer to the edge.

"Shasta, don't be a fool! I still haven't remembered how to use my powers! I can't save you!" Raven pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

Shasta shrugged, "Well I guess you will have to live without me."

"NO! Shasta don't-"

"Then save me."

"I can't…"

"Ok." Shasta said, and he leapt off the top of the tower.

"SHASTA!" Raven screamed. And the next thing she knew she was holding his shoulders tightly and staring into his shocked green eyes.

Then he laughed, "Relax Rae, it was just a joke. I can levitate fine now. Garth taught me."

Panting she scolded him, "Don't ever do that again!"

Shasta laughed and then an amazed look entered his eyes, and then a smirk spread across his face as the dark titan let him go. He nodded towards the faraway ground and said, "You're levitating."

Raven looked at him in confusion then looked down to see she wasn't standing on solid ground. She looked back at her floating friend, a shocked look in her eyes.

"Great Azar!" She whispered.

Then she realized why her power had returned. It was the love for her friends that had sparked them to life. Raven, without hesitation, grabbed Shasta and her lips met his. His eyes were wide with surprise and for moment thinking his friend had gone insane. Then he relaxed, his soft green eyes closing and the two kissed in the fading light.

Suddenly, a voice cute through the quiet moment, "Hey are guys-"

Raven and Shasta pulled apart, looking back up at the roof. Garth was looking down at them his eyes wide in surprise. He turned around quickly and said as he walked away "Whoa didn't mean to interrupt anything!"

Raven gave Shasta a questioning look, and the red-haired teen smiled sheepishly. "Pulling the prank on you was his idea."

Raven and Shasta laughed, and they floated back to the top of the tower. Garth was already gone. Raven smiled slyly at Shasta and with a small tug on his arm pulled him towards the stairs.

The sunlight's dying rays bounced off of the abandoned wheelchair.


	15. Chapter 15: Rivrin Battleblade

**This is I have to say, my shortest chapter yet. hangs head in shame BUT the next chapter will be much longer and much more exciting!! Laughs manically YOU WILL ALL BE HEART BROKEN!!!!!!!MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_Chapter 15_

Rivrin Battleblade

Raven and Shasta sat on the rooftop, the dark titan leaning on the boy's strong shoulder. There eyes were closed, enjoying each other's company and the beautiful day. Only a few days had passed, and Raven had worked hard to re-control her powers so they would not hurt anyone. Shasta had been with her every step of the way, encouraging her and telling her to keep going. Finally, this morning, Raven had finally regained her control. Raven had abandoned her wheelchair and now it sat uselessly in her room.

Garth had been a minor annoyance, for the teen had immediately told everyone about what had occurred on the rooftop. Everyone was amazed by his account of Raven apparently flying out of her chair, and then the kissing. Raven had finally stopped him recounting the stories when she had slapped him in the head with her book. He had shut up.

Suddenly, Raven heard a loud cawing. Glancing up, the dark titan caught sight of a large black bird being mobbed by seagulls. She watched it, Shasta opening his eyes at the loud noise. The bird flew low and landed on the rooftop behind the two. The seagulls continued to mob it.

Raven lifted up off the roof, Shasta standing up beside her. The dark titan turned to her love and asked, "Should we help it?"

Before Shasta could answer however, the black bird pulled its wings around itself, then with a loud cry that sounded distinctly like, "EULALIA!" it spread its wing wide and a blast of black energy blew the seagulls away. Shasta was knocked off his feet, managing to grab the edge of the tower before falling. Raven was blow back many yards into the air.

The bird crouched on the rooftop panting and recovering from the attack. Shasta pulled himself back onto the roof, Raven helping him. Then the dark titan floated over to the bird.

"Hello little bird, did those mean gulls attack you?" Shasta said as he came up behind his love.

The bird looked at him anger flashing in it's right eye. A long silver scar ran over its right eye. It was larger than normal crow.

"Those "mean" gulls got their butts kicked into hell Shasta of Willowhawk." The bird replied.

Shasta gasped in amazement. "W-what are you?"

Raven was the one who answered. "You are the one who told me not to listen to The Keeper!"

The bird tilted its head and met her eyes. A smile graced its beak. "Very good, little Raven. Indeed, it was I who was, who is, chained by The Keeper's power."

"Keeper? Who The Keeper?" Shasta asked scratching his head.

Raven looked at him in confusion. Then she put a hand behind her head, "Oh yeah I didn't tell you about that part did I…"

The bird's good eye widened in surprise. "You've met The Keeper!?"

Raven nodded, and crossed her arms, "Although I wouldn't say she's the nicest person in the world denying me help an all."

The bird sighed in apparent relief. "Good that means she has no interest in you."

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

The bird leaned forward and spread its wings. "I am Rivrin Battleblade."

Raven tilted her head. "The Keeper, is not interested in me?"

Rivrin nodded. "At least you should pray she has no interest. Terrible things happen to those whose destinies intertwine with hers. I am one such being, cursed by The Keeper to serve her for a very, very long time."

Raven looked away, and then looked back. Rivrin preened her chest feathers then looked back up. Then she spread her wings.

"You're leaving?" Raven asked. Rivrin lifted off the ground.

"I think you will see me again, little Raven." The bird said as it left and flew until out of sight.


	16. Chapter 16: The Battle

**(….smiles innocently) Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do own Shasta, Garth, Kym, the Keeper of Stories, and Rivrin Battleblade.**

_Chapter 16_

The Battle

It was a quiet morning in the tower, everyone calm and serene. Raven was on the couch with Shasta, Garth, and BB who were playing a video game. She had her eyes closed, relaxed and content.

The other titans were scattered about the room except for Cyborg, who was in the garage waxing the T-car. It was a morning they rarely had; so quiet without any bickering, or villains doing evil things.

But that was broken an instant later when BB started yelling, "GO GO! COME ON! YES!"

Shasta and Garth groaned at their defeat. BB danced around like a lunatic shaking his behind. Raven sighed. She was tired of being here, so she looked at Shasta her eyes half closed. He caught her gaze, and gave her a questioning look.

Raven levitated off the couch and towards the door. She stopped and looked back waiting for Shasta to follow. The green cloaked titan left his controller and quickly followed her out of the door. Raven teasingly stayed a few feet in front of her love, even when he protested.

Finally, they arrived at Raven's room. Shasta was panting when he reached her. Her eyes half closed, she regarded her love. As he regained his breath, he looked up at her, and asked, "What did you bring me up here for?"

"Oh…no reason." She responded. The dark titan slowly lowered herself onto her bed, and then beckoned to him.

A small smile appeared on his face, Shasta's eyes lighting up with excitement. He quickly walked over to the bed, and she grabbed his arm and yanked him down on to it.

* * *

"AND CUT!!!!!" says the author waves arms in a panicked way we're going to skip right to the next part!!! 

…………………

…………………

………………….

* * *

Suddenly, the tower rang, and making everyone in the commons jump. BB and Garth quickly quit their game and Robin raced to the computer. As he was typing in a few words, Shasta and Raven came stumbling through the door. Terra turned and gave them an odd look then turned back to Robin. 

"Slade…" reported the leader.

"Then let's go kick his butt!" Garth said.

Then the Titans were off.

* * *

Slade stood with his robots surrounding him. He chuckled as people screamed and ran. It would be fun to rule the city. 

Suddenly, a robot was blown to pieces. Slade whipped around to see the Titans, weapons at ready. There were new Titans, the villain noticed, and _Raven!_ He thought in disbelief. He had killed her!

But there was the dark titan floating with her friends, powers at ready, hood up. Slade growled in frustration. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

Shasta stared at the enemy that had tried to kill Raven. Hatred burned deep in him and he vowed silently to himself that it would be he who killed the mad man. 

Slade pointed at the titans and yelled, "Attack!"

The Titans sprang into action. Shasta leapt into the air and with his dark powers, shot out a tentacle of energy. Three robots were shattered to pieces by the attack. He landed and with a wave of his hand, sliced six more robots in half. Then another robot grabbed his arm, and Shasta whipped around, and shot the robot through the face with a small sharp form of black power.

Then, through the robots, Shasta saw Slade, standing like a calm pillar of stone. The green cloaked titan fought his way towards the villain. Finally he was in the small circle clear ground Slade stood in. Panting, Shasta faced the villain.

Slade gazed at the young Azerathian, and then said, "Are here to face me?"

"Yes you son of a bitch! You tried to kill Raven and you will pay." Shasta snarled.

Slade chuckled. "You must love Raven a lot. Quite frankly, I didn't think the little whore would ever get a boyfriend."

Shasta growled. Slade laughed then lifted his hand and challenged the green cloaked Titan.

Shasta leapt at the villain, his power reaching out to rip the man apart. Slade easily dodged the attack, whipping out his battle staff. As Shasta turned to attack again, he was hit across the face with the staff. Shasta staggered away from the attack, and Slade waited for the young man to recover.

Shasta put a hand to the place where he was hit, and pulled back. There was blood on his hand. He glared at Slade and brought himself back to attack readiness. This time he stayed where he was and tentacles of black power reached out trying to grab the villain, but they missed and Slade flipped between them and landed another blow on Shasta.

Anger was building in the Azerathian, and finally, he unleashed it, firing it at the villain with as much quickness as he could. But Slade leapt into the sky, and over Shasta, and as the green cloaked titan whipped around to confront the villain, he saw a glint of metal in the sunlight and then he felt sharp pain from an area between his shoulder and neck.

Slade's free hand wrapped around Shasta's throat, for the boy's hood was down. Shasta gasped for air, feeling his tunic and cloak grow wet and sticky from his blood. It slid down his arm and dripped off his fingers onto the ground.

Slade's masked face was fading away to darkness. Shasta couldn't believe he'd failed. He had shamed himself and his house name. But the worst thing was that he had let Raven down. And now he was another painful burden for her to carry. Then the boy's mind went blank. The last thing Shasta heard was his name being called out.

* * *

Slade watched the boy in his hands shudder and then go limp. Under his masked he smiled with satisfaction. This would cause more pain to Raven than anything physical. He jerked his knife from the boy's neck, and cleaned in on his victim's cloak. Then he the boy's name called out. "SHASTA!" 

Slade dropped his victim like a useless toy and turn to see Raven floating not far away, a cold light in her eyes. Slade tilted his head at the heroine, "What is it dear Raven, did I hurt your little boyfriend?"

Raven answered with a blast of power that sent Slade flying backward. He recovered just in time to roll out of the path of Raven's fury. Slade whipped his battle staff out, and swung it at the advancing Titan. He landed the hit, but it did not stop Raven from landing a punch of her own. Slade growled and yelled as he charged.

This time as Raven attacked with a razor sharp flash of power, Slade skipped to the side and behind. He swung with all his might. Raven let out a cry of pain and she fell to the ground, stunned and unable to move.

Slade, moved close to her, he raised his staff to bash the dark titan's head in. Then he let out a startled gurgle. Looking down, Slade saw a metal blade protruding from his stomach. He then fell to the ground.

* * *

Raven looked up at her savior in amazement. It was The Keeper! The brown robed figure stood over Slade's body, an insane light shining in its eyes. It then said to Raven, "Darkness and death…heh heh…will see life." 

Raven watched as it pulled it's dagger from Slade's body, then turned and materialized into the mobs of fighting robots. Some began to charge her. Then a black streak flew through them. They stopped and fell in their tracks.

The bird, Rivrin Battleblade landed next to Raven. "Are you alright?"

Raven nodded. A smile appeared on the bird's beak. "Who said you could start the party without me and The Keeper?"

Then it lifted off the ground and flew into the robots. Raven waited for a few moments to let her back recover, then she dragged herself to Shasta's side. The boy was face down in a pool of his own blood.

Raven's eyes were wide with worry. She turned him over, and cried out in horror. The young man's eyes were open and staring sightlessly at the sky. Blood was every where, and a small stream ran from his slightly open mouth. Tears formed in Raven's eyes. "NO! Shasta…Shasta! Wake up!"

The boy did not stir. Tears fell from Raven's eyes; she shook her head, and buried her face in his un-bloodied shoulder. Her body shook with sobs.

A loud boom echoed through the air, a shadow fell over the battle field, and after a few moments it began to rain.


	17. Chapter 17: The Keeper and The Order

**Hello! Hope you enjoyed the other Chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do own Shasta, Garth, Kym, the Keeper of Stories, Rivrin Battleblade, and the Order. (Just not the members.)**

_Chapter 17_

The Keeper and the Order

"He's dead. I can't believe he's dead."

Those were the words that Raven continued to mutter to herself as she sat on the medical bed next to her love. Tears still streamed from her eyes. Raven was content to stare into space, not caring what happened to her.

The other Titans were affected just as much as Raven. Garth was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with his head in his hands. Kym sat next to him trying to comfort the black cloaked teen, but she was just as torn up as he and she stared at the opposite wall, tears falling unchecked. Robin, who had become good friends with Shasta, was standing near the door, his head bowed and a strong look on his face, but it was clear he was fighting back tears. Star was next to him, and she was usually quiet, with her hand on his shoulder. Cyborg had just finished with exact cause of death, and was over at the medical counter. He leaned on it and stood un-moving for many long moments. BB and Terra were holding tight to one another, quietly crying into each other's shoulders.

The only other two living people in the room were the Keeper of Stories, and the bird, Rivrin Battleblade. They had returned with the Titans to the tower, and both remained quiet, though a light of mischief glimmered in the Keeper's hooded eyes. Rivrin nervously preened her chest feathers, her good eye warily watching the Keeper, and she shifted from foot to the other on her perch. When the Keeper was like this, one needed to watch out, for the being could easily lose its sanity at a moment's notice.

Raven put a hand to her head, trying to bring back memories of Shasta, and they came easily. A new flood of tears filled her eyes. The vision of seeing her love, bloody and limp in Slade's hands haunted her. Then the image of the Keeper mercilessly slaying the villain, appeared. Raven tilted her head enough to catch sight of the robed being. Its eyes were closed and it appeared to be asleep. Swiftly, as if it could sense Raven's eyes on it, the eyes opened and a sly gaze met Raven's. She quickly looked away.

Then Raven felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw the hand belonged to Terra. The blonde haired girl's red rimmed eyes were filled with sympathy. She sat on the bed, careful not to bother Shasta, next to the dark heroine. Raven almost pulled away, but something in the caring eyes of the geomancer kept Raven still. More tears fell from the dark titan's eyes and she fell into Terra's arms. The blonde haired girl was surprised for a moment, and then wrapped her arms around her friend.

Raven wasn't just crying for Shasta anymore. It was because of everything that had happened to her. It was for her disability, her old feeling of uselessness and for the last time that she had seen her love alive. The tears were long over do, and the titan had been strong for too long. She had finally broken down in the geomancer's arms.

Rivrin finally broke the silence. "Perhaps…"

All the eyes went to her. The bird glanced around. Raven looked up the bird, a glare in her eye. She snarled, "Perhaps what?"

Rivrin looked down as if she had found her feet rather interesting at the moment. The Keeper stood up, and went to the bird. "Yes dear Rivrin? What?"

The robed being flicked a pale finger under the bird's chin, forcing the bird to look up. The eyes of the being sparkled with laughter. Rivrin suddenly, snarled, "Keeper! You are hiding something! This is not the time to be happy!"

Raven's cruel eyes watched the Keeper. She would murder that creature! She had endured its vile torture long enough.

The Keeper shrugged it's shoulders, and said, "Who said I am happy? I do however have to say, all of this is quite enjoyable."

Suddenly, before the Keeper could react, Raven pinned it to the wall, a hand around its throat. Raven yelled in its face. "You, vile, god-forsaken bastard! I've had enough of you!"

Raven figured the Keeper would be afraid for its pitiful life, but instead of fear the eyes reflected laughter and cunning. The dark titan was through not seeing the face of her enemy. She pulled down the hood and gasped in amazement.

The Keeper was a girl, almost the same age as Raven. The shoulder length hair was almost black, and the green eyes danced with excitement. A sly smirk was on the girls face, enraging the dark titan even more.

Raven's nails dug into the girl's neck, as Raven drew her face close to the Keeper's. "I would kill you, but it would not be worth it."

The Keeper let out a gurgling laugh. Then it said sneeringly, "Silly little Raven, you can't kill me."

"Don't play games; your life is on the line." Raven growled.

"Raven…" Robin was about to command the titan to let go of the girl, but he hesitated not wanting to get in the path of Raven's rage.

The Keeper bared her teeth in a clever smile, and said in a hoarse voice, "I don't play games little Raven. I never have."

Raven glowered and slammed the girl against the wall again. "After that dream? After denying me help when I needed it? It seems to me that you thought it was a fun game! And now you laugh and smile when the love of my life is lying there dead?"

The Keeper wild eyes squinted and her mouth twisted into an annoyed frown. "Oh, but I gave you a little helpful nudge each time didn't I? And for your information it breaks my heart to see your love on that bed, un-living. But I smile and laugh because _I_ have a remedy."

Raven squeezed tighter, the girl beginning to cough. "There is no remedy for death."

Despite the pain and lack of oxygen, the Keeper smiled slyly. She whispered, "Ah, but you do not know my power…"

Suddenly, the Keeper put a hand on the arm that held her captive, and Raven screamed in pain as jolts of light blue energy surged through her. She let go and fell back, falling and twitching on the ground. The other titans were shocked.

The Keeper pushed herself off the wall and said, "Now I will help you…if you will allow it."

Raven struggled to her hands, and looked at the Keeper with pure hatred. She was about to snarl a reply back, when Rivrin finally intervened.

"Try to trust the Keeper little Raven. She may be insane and un-reliable at times but, she most often speaks truth." Rivrin said.

The Keeper shot a glare at the little bird. The bird turned her head and gave the robed girl a smart- elec smile. The Keeper said pointedly, "I'll be mad at you later."

The Keeper turned back to the grounded Raven, and from her brown sleeve, pulled forth a small crystal sphere. Inside was a small, glowing, light green orb. She regarded it was curiosity as if she didn't know what it was.

Turning to Raven she asked, "Do you know what this is?"

Raven, who was still fuming, shook her head. The Keeper smiled. With a finger adorned with a brilliant blue ring, she tapped the crystal wall. The green orb came to life, and reformed itself into the shape of a praying mantis. It turned to Raven and tapped on the crystal with a forelimb.

Raven's eyes grew wide in astonishment. "Is…Is that Shasta's spirit?"

The robed girl smiled widely and said, "Yes dear Raven. I foresaw his death. I couldn't just let him die so I came here. But to my surprise, I found you and you were in trouble too with you paralysis and all. So I paused to help you also."

Raven lifted an eyebrow. "Came here?"

The Keeper chuckled, "What? Did you actually think I was part of your dimension?"

Raven did not respond.

The Keeper laughed and walked over to the side of Shasta's bed. She held the crystal ball gently, in both hands, eyes closed. Then she crushed the sphere, and the Azerathian was sprinkled with light green which quickly disappeared.

The Keeper pulled her hood back over her face and watched the boy. Raven rose off the floor and came to Shasta's side. Suddenly he stirred. His light green eyes opened and he at Raven.

"Raven…what happened?" he asked. Tears sprang into the girl's eyes. She smiled and looked back up at the Keeper in a silent thank you. The robed girl laughed.

"You better heal him before he dies again!" The Keeper said then chuckled.

Raven, seeing the girl's point, put a hand on her love's wound and healed it quickly. He stared up at her then weakly turned his head and spotted the Keeper.

"Who…are you?"

The Keeper's eyes were bright with happiness, but she said nothing. Instead she turned to Rivrin. "I believe our job here is done."

The bird sighed and lifted off her perch and onto the Keeper's shoulder. Then the two walked out the door, the Keeper lifting a hand in goodbye.

* * *

The bird and robed girl had reached the rooftop edge and were about to leave when the Keeper heard her name called.

"Keeper, wait!"

The robed girl turned back to see Raven floating quickly towards them.

"I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. You did help me along, and I'm sorry for losing my temper." Raven said when she had reached them.

The Keeper waved a hand dismissively. "Most people are disturbed and annoyed by my strange ways. No worries, all is forgiven."

Rivrin snickered. "Even your own acolytes can't stand you sometimes."

The Keeper glared at Rivrin. Again the bird snickered. Then the Keeper said, "Well, if your going to be like that, I might just tell our little friend here about how you and Sh-"

"NO!" Rivrin screamed and covered the Keeper's mouth with a wing.

Suddenly remembering they had an audience. Rivrin put on a sheepish smile and stuck her beak in her feathers. The Keeper nodded. "That's more like it."

Raven tilted her head, but did not ask. Instead she questioned, "Why do you call me 'little Raven'?"

The Keeper smiled slyly. "Because dear Raven. There is the Order."

"What?" Raven asked confused.

"The Order of the Raven. Did you think you were the only '_Raven_' around? The Order is made up of your counterparts from other dimensions. Each is different, despite being the same person and each story odd in its own way. Perhaps, you could join one day. What do you think Rivrin?"

The bird shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I'll have to think about it."

Raven backed up in horror. "You mean…you are me?"

The bird smiled a little and replied, "That is correct. Just from a different dimension."

Raven, who was still highly confused, let it go and asked, "When will I meet this, 'Order'?"

The Keeper smiled. "Not for a very long time. Now I and Rivrin must be off. Important duties calling!"

Rivrin chuckled quietly and whispered, "To do what? Torture a pour innocent creature?"

The Keeper flicked the bird in the head and she fell to the ground shaking her head. The Keeper then leapt off of the building, transforming. As a small half white and half black cat with wings, she hovered, waiting for Rivrin. The bird lifted off the roof and the two flew off into the ocean of clouds and sky. Raven stared after them, and then she smiled. Shasta was waiting for her.

THE END

**

* * *

**

**The type after this is some insight into what is to come in future stories, and to clear some rather confusing things up. You don't have to read it if you don't want too but you can if you want. **

**

* * *

**

**Rivrin- this is a very powerful "Raven". She is the Keeper's favorite and is very old, (I'm talking millenniums old!!! Keeps the body shape and looks of someone who is 21 though) she is also a care taker of the world, tending to living creatures and those that are dead or deities. She is also the leader of the Order of the Raven. She has the ability to transform into many different forms. Her normal human form is recognizable from other "Ravens" because she wears a silver coronet embedded with a star sapphire, and wields two sabers.**

**The Keeper of Stories- This is the slightly insane (OK maybe really insane) creator of stories. She has an unstable personality; she can be quite and sane one moment and running around causing mischief in the blink of an eye. She can also transform, though her transformations are based on her mood. Her most common transformation seen is a half black half white cat with wings known as Starteller. (Wink wink) She is responsible for making things happen, and is a living deity. The Keeper can control what happens where ever she is. She can also copy and use any power that she wants. (She is credited with the creation of the dimensions, but is not well known.) **

**The Order of the Raven- If you read more of my stories you will probably see many different "Ravens" of the Order. Their ranks are constantly swelling, (0ver 30 individuals Now!!!!) They are all from different dimensions, although their personalities differ from each individual. (Usually personality depends on background) They are all very powerful and immortal. To keep themselves organized and unconfused, each Raven has a nickname. Ex…Rivrin**

**Final word- Most of the stories I write can be read separate, but actually a part of an even larger story. Also, for those of you wondering, "Why the heck is it called the Chronicles of Wisdom?" Well my answer is that this particular Raven's nickname is Wisdom, since she does become part of the Order. **

**

* * *

**


End file.
